HTTYD: AWAKE
by BONNIE-BIERSACK
Summary: Una guerra que perece no tener fin, un heredero que busca la libertad, una forastera proveniente de tierras lejanas, una nueva generación de jinetes, y la promesa de un mundo mejor… Serán algunas de las circunstancias que marcarán el destino de Berk y de todos sus habitantes. ¿podrán los jóvenes jinetes de dragones vencer a sus demonios y cambiar su destino y el de su gente?
1. Chapter 1

**…**

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre.

En medio de la guerra solo contra el mundo, cuando tus enemigos tratan de arrastrarte hacia la oscuridad, levántate y recuerda que:

" _Siempre voy a vivir por ti"_

…

HTTYD: AWAKE

Una guerra que perece no tener fin, un heredero que busca la libertad, una forastera proveniente de tierras lejanas, una nueva generación de jinetes, y la promesa de un mundo mejor…

Serán algunas de las circunstancias que marcarán el destino de Berk y de todos sus habitantes. ¿Podrán los jóvenes jinetes de dragones vencer a sus demonios y cambiar su destino y el de su gente?

 **Prologo:**

Durante toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, Hipo sufrió cierto desprecio por parte de su pueblo e incluso por su propia familia, esto debido a lo pequeño que era y a su complexión delgada, daba la impresión de que sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas se romperían a cada paso que dada. Hipo quedo al cuidado de su padre a una corta edad después de la extraña desaparición de su madre y fue criado por el mejor amigo de la familia. Creciendo en un mundo infestado por dragones, donde la fuerza y la riqueza parecían ser lo único importante y la única ley que era realmente respetada era "matar o ser matado" busco por mucho tiempo formar parte de ella, intentando matar a un dragón que por asares del destino termino convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo y por mucho tiempo el único en el que realmente confiaría.

Durante años mantener la paz entre vikingos y dragones se convirtió en su única prioridad, pero los cazadores no dejarían que un muchacho ingenuo y sus amigos arruinaran años de planeación y trabajo. Pero después de años de lucha y al ser nombrado jefe de su aldea tras la desafortunada muerte de su padre, sus prioridades comenzarían a cambiar dándose cuenta que mantener la paz no era suficiente para proteger a su pueblo, a los dragones y a su familia.

…

A un año de la trágica muerte de su padre a manos del despiadado Drago Manodura, se podía observar en el gran salón a vikingos y dragones terminando de arreglar el gran salón para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día por la tarde, todo debía ser perfecto pues no todos los días el jefe de la aldea se casaba. Llego el momento y el aguardaba pacientemente la llegada de su prometida, Gothi y Bocón, como su traductor, oficiarían la ceremonia. Con su madre y su mejor amigo alado se sentía como el hombre más afortunado de la tierra al ver a su pueblo reunido junto a sus dragones, a sus amigos y algunos aliados de Berk para conmemorar uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa valkiria de cabellera dorada y ojos tan azules como el cielo, que vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles marrones y amarillos, poso sus ojos al frente y su mirada se topó con la de su prometido quien llevaba una resplandeciente armadura y una capa que solo se usaba en ocasiones especiales. Llego hasta donde su futuro esposo la esperaba y el tomo su mano se miraron un segundo más y ambos volvieron la vista al frente. La ceremonia transcurrió sin percances, después de intercambiar los votos, una anciana proveniente de otra isla y una vieja amiga de Gothi, se acercó y le ofreció a la joven pareja su primer regalo como marido y mujer; una amatista con un color purpura azulado que resplandecía como ningún otra. Ambos la aceptaron gustosos y con ello se dio por culminada la ceremonia. En la fiesta de recepción Hipo y Astrid agradecieron a sus invitados con un brindis y bailaron hasta que ya no pudieron más.

Hipo observaba divertido como sus amigos se divertían y bailaban, sentado en su trono sosteniendo la mano de su amada que se encontraba sentada alado, se hiso una promesa así mismo, trabajaría duro y daría lo mejor de sí para mantener esa felicidad y esa paz en su pueblo y así convertirse en el jefe que su padre quería y el que Berk necesitaba. Así lo haría, aunque le costara la vida.

 **14 años después.**

 **Capítulo 1. La isla Steinbrot**

 _Navegábamos sin rumbo fijo. La poca agua y comida que logramos tomar minutos antes de nuestra repentina huida estaban por terminarse. Nuestro avance era lento, no había viento y no podíamos ver el sol, gracias a los enormes pilares de piedra que se alzaban desde lo profundo del lecho marino y la espesa neblina que cubría todo nuestro alrededor._

 _Nuestra pequeña tripulación constaba de 8 personas en total. El viejo pescador Williams, madame Amelia junto con sus dos hijos Elvi la menor y Ericksen el mayor, los gemelos Abdul y Abel, Serena y yo Ariana._

 _La prisión Helvíti ubicada a las orillas de la isla Steinbrot, también conocida como la cárcel más tenebrosa del archipiélago Dreki, en ella se hacía pagar a los delincuentes con las torturas más despiadadas e inhumanas que se pudiesen imaginar. Se podían encontrar desde simples ladrones que asaltaban a los mercaderes en las plazas de los pueblos hasta piratas que saqueaban islas enteras. Aunque esto de cierta forma podría considerarse como algo bueno, la verdad es que esta isla oculta macabros y oscuros secretos. A unos kilómetros de la prisión Helvíti se encuentra "la colonia" una cadena de cuevas y cámaras ocultas bajo una larga cadena montañosa que rodean gran parte de la isla, las cuales adaptaron para mantener cautivas a cientos de personas inocentes que son secuestradas y obligadas a trabajar en improvisadas minas para extraer metales preciosos, muchos de los desdichados que son encarcelados ahí son vendidos en un mercado de esclavos que se lleva a cabo cada fin de mes a las afueras del imponente castillo de la familia Frank, los dueños de la isla._

 _Hace un par de meses Pueblo Luna, la capital de la isla Middle, se encontraba festejando el aniversario número quince del nacimiento de su futura reina, y aunque la gran gala en el castillo había terminado ya hace varias horas, en la plaza principal se podían observar a hombres y mujeres bailando y bebiendo, los niños corrían uno detrás de otro entre las vastas fuentes de agua adornadas con vistosos listones y flores de colores como cada casa y cada pequeño rincón del pueblo, las enormes antorchas esparcidas por los alrededores brindaban luz y calor a los ancianos que observaban a los jóvenes disfrutando de los artistas callejeros; se podía encontrar desde bailarines, músicos y cantantes hasta trucos de magia y teatro, las vista era realmente encantadora, ver a mi gente así de feliz y animada me conmovía de verdad. – ¿Cómo algo tan insignificante como un cumpleaños, puede ser la causa de una gran fiesta… y de tanta alegría? – pensaba mientras veía a un grupo de niños sentados conversando y jugando muy divertidos entre sí._

– _Qué dices Don, ¿te gustaría ir a jugar un poco? – le pregunte a la pequeña dragona que escondía bajo mi capa, asomo su cabeza por encima de mi hombro y asintió con un alegre gruñido. – ¡Entonces vamos! – Salí de entre los arbustos donde observaba en silencio y Don bajo hasta mi antebrazo donde enrollo su larga cola para no caerse mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la fiesta. – ¡ARIANA! – me pare en seco y lentamente me di la vuelta mientras cubría bien a Don para que no la viera… y ahí estaba ella…_

…

 _Se escucharon varia explosiones, me solté del agarre de su mano y me detuve para observar con horror la horrible escena, pero pronto el estridente sonido fue ahogado por los gritos de los personas que corrían por sus vidas a través del fuego que se expandida con rapidez a los edificios de madera._

– _¡Hay que salir de aquí ya, vamos date prisa! – volvió a tomar mi mano con firmeza, mientas comenzaba a correr…_

…

– _¡ARIANA! –_

 _Alguien me tomo de la pierna y caí al suelo, rápidamente me tomo de ambos brazos y bruscamente me puso de pie mientras otro de ellos me rociaba la cara con un repugnante líquido._

– _¡ANA! –_

…

 _No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el barco, perdí la noción del tiempo a pesar de no poder moverme era de algún modo consiente de lo que pasaba mientras los demás parecían dormir a causa de la droga. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos habían sido capturados por igual. El ambiente se ponía cada vez más frio y una espesa neblina comenzó a invadir la cubierta del barco en la que nos encontrábamos. Poco a poco los efectos de la sustancia que habían usado en nosotros comenzaron a disiparse y uno a uno de los secuestrados comenzó a despertar. Torpemente me puse de pie y a lo lejos, en medio de la neblina pude observar una isla._

 _A nuestra llegada, fuimos recibidos por un grupo de guardias y sin distinciones nos dividieron en dos grupos por igual, el primer grupo seria llevado a los campos de trabajo y el segundo grupo iría directamente al mercado de esclavos. Yo fui colocada en el segundo grupo. Entre gritos y llantos de niños que eran separados de sus madres y familiares, nos apartaron del resto nos colocaron grilletes y con empujones e insultos subimos a una vieja carreta. Un viejo hombre sentado al frente de la carreta soltó una bocanada de humo de su pipa y tirando de las riendas de los caballos, unidos al carruaje comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Minutos después unos guardias montados en caballos nos alcanzaron para escoltarnos a nuestro incierto y perturbador destino, la neblina se hacía cada vez más espesa, el frio calaba los huesos, sentí como un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al recordar las palabras que mi madre incansablemente repetía las pocas veces que podía hablar con ella "no salgas del castillo, nunca debes salir" repetía con ese tono seco y frio, algo muy propio de ella. En medio de la penumbra alcé la vista y la vi, la prisión más temida de Dreki, la cárcel Helvíti._

" _La muerte no es castigo suficiente para un criminal", la regla de oro de la familia Frank._

 _Las paredes se alzaban imponentes y a la lejanía se podían escuchar gritos, gritos desgarradores que le pondrían los cabellos de punta a cualquiera que los escuchase en medio del bosque, uno de los saldados comenzó a reír a carcajadas lo que aumento mi miedo ya que desde que nos alcanzaron al partir, no apartaba la mirada de mí, ¿tal vez él lo sabía? Sabía quién era en realidad. Me sentía en una terrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, desvié la mirara hacia el otro lado del camino tratando inútilmente de ignorarlo y en medio de la penumbra vi como una tenue luz verde se deslizaba suavemente entre los árboles, voltee de nuevo y entonces me di cuenta que todos parecían no verlo o tal vez solo la ignoraban. La luz se acercaba poco a poco hacia nosotros y cada vez se hacía más brillante y cuando se acercó lo suficiente pude sentir esa calidez y esa confianza que añoraba tanto sentir. Quise estirar mi mano para tocarla, pero el cansancio de este horrible viaje me lo impedían, mis pesados parpados comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta que por fin me quedé dormida…_

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

…

Nunca supe que la esperanza era fatal.  
Y ahora no estoy seguro de que soy capaz, para llegar al otro lado.

Viviendo una vida de miseria. Siempre allí, justo debajo.  
Que frecuenta en mí, en silencio, solo.  
Me está matando, lo hecho, hecho está

Eres todo lo que has hecho  
Yo voy a dejar ir lo que una vez creí. Así que adiós agonía

 _-Bobert_

…

 **Capítulo 2. O todos vivos, o todos muertos.**

 _Nos tomó cerca de tres días salir de los alrededores de la isla Steinbrot_ y entrar al canal de las sombras, una frontera por así llamarla, que separaba al archipiélago Dreki del barbárico.

La isla _Steinbrot era la más cercana a esta trampa mortal, enormes pilares de rocas rodeadas de una espesa neblina, lo único que se podía conseguir al entrar ahí era una muerte segura. Muy pocos han logrado cruzar al otro lado y regresar sanos y salvos. Para nuestra fortuna el viejo marinero Williams ha sido uno de ellos._

 _Si te diriges hacia el norte llegaras al archipiélago barbárico, al sur está el archipiélago Dreki, al oeste la isla Steinbrot y al este las "montañas de Odín"._

 _A esta última nadie ha podido llegar y regresar con vida para contarlo._

 _Y así sin más allí nos encontrábamos, al borde de la muerte, pero aun con esperanzas en salir del canal y poder recuperar nuestra tan añorada libertad._

…

Trent:

Esto es Berk, una pequeña y prospera isla. Hogar de vikingos y dragones que han vivido en armonía desde hace más de 30 años. Todo esto gracias al esfuerzo y la perseverancia del hijo de Estoico el Vasto, osado guerrero quien dio su vida para para proteger a su pueblo y a su hijo; actual jefe de Berk y defensor de los dragones, Hipo Horrendous Haddock III.

Hace tiempo, cuando solo tenía 15 años Hipo hizo algo que para ese entonces era considerado una completa locura e imposible. Capturo y entreno a un furia nocturna, una de las especies de dragones más peligrosa e inteligente de todas. Lo más sorprendente fue ver el vínculo que estos dos desarrollaron con el tiempo, protegiéndose mutuamente y poco a poco comenzaron a convencer a más y más vikingos de unirse a su causa. Para lograr crear un mundo mejor debían trabajar codo a codo junto a sus dragones y poder restaurar la paz en el mundo.

Pero no todos pensaban igual, a algunas personas solo les importaba la riqueza y el poder, es como una enfermedad cuando pruebas un poco solo quieres conseguir más y más, sin importar a quienes puedes lastimar y el mal que puedes causar, lentamente consume tu alma, pero al final ¿qué es lo queda? Aun después de conseguir todo lo que querías te verás sumergido en una completa soledad, con todas las riquezas del mundo, pero sin nada en realidad; en este mundo solo los que trabajan juntos para ayudar a los demás logran sobresalir, las personas humildes que dan antes que recibir, a esas personas realmente valen la pena seguir.

Podríamos colocar a Drago Manodura en el primer caso, un hombre cruel y despiadado de mente cerrada y egoísta, su único objetivo controlar el mundo. Y esto le costó muy caro entender al jefe Hipo, al tratar de convérselo de que había otra forma de aliviar el rencor que guardaba en su oscuro corazón. Tomo la vida de cientos de inocente dragones y vikingos por igual entre ellos Estoico, se sacrificó para salvar a su único hijo. Drago creyó que de esta forma podría destruir al gran amo de dragones desde adentro, creyó que al quitarle a su padre a causa de un dragón Hipo comenzaría a volverse como el, pero su noble corazón y el fuerte vínculo que había formado con Chimuelo lo volvieron más fuerte, logro perdonarlo y perdonarse a sí mismo. Vengaría la muerte de su padre, los dos juntos lograron vencerlo, a él y a la Salvajibestia. Drago logro escapar ese día, aun mas determinado que antes se levantó y preparo su venganza contra Berk, y en especial contra Hipo. A un año después de su primer encuentro, una horrible guerra se desato, muchos guerreros y dragones murieron. Pero al final Berk consiguió resistir y junto a otras islas aliadas ganaron esa batalla; pero la guerra aún continúa, después de casi 15 años esta guerra parece no tener fin.

…

 _Sin comida, sin agua y con pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir._

 _Williams hacia todo lo que podía al guiar el bote y evitar que nos estrelláramos contra los pilares de roca que cada vez parecían hacerse más grandes, con torpeza y desganados remábamos cuando él nos lo indicaba._

 _Para este punto sentía como mis brazos comenzaban a acalambrarse, solté el remo y este provoco un sonido hueco al chochar contra la madera del barco. Serena, quien se encontraba de espaldas frente a mí, se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada me ayudo a recostarme en el helado piso del bote._

 _-Descansa – me dijo casi en un susurro._

 _Los demás voltearon también. Un poco preocupados al parecer._

 _-no te preocupes… muy pronto saldremos de aquí – dijo Williams – te prometo que te sacare de aquí, a todos nosotros, solo aguanta un poco más – agrego suplicante._

 _Yo solo atine a afirmar con la cabeza._

 _-duerme un poco querida, has estado remando todo el día. Te hará bien descansar un poco – dijo Elvi con ese dulce tono que la caracterizaba._

 _Serena se quitó su capucha y con cuidado me la coloco encima, la falta de comida y sueño parecían comenzar a afectarnos a todos, pero los demás parecían saber disimularlo bastante bien._

 _Mis ojos se cerraron finalmente y me quede dormida un par de minutos, entre la inconciencia de mis sueños solo podía oírme a mí misma. –es todo, se acabó. Este el final… todos moriremos aquí, en medio de la nada y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que los guardianes de Helvíti nos encuentren, al menos cuando lo hagan ya habrá sido demasiado tarde. ¿Este era mi destino morir en la miseria y agonía en completa soledad?_

 _En medio de mi penumbra un silencio total parecía adueñarse de todo. Desperté de golpe, mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente y sentí algo en mi pecho, una extraña sensación de alivio mezclado con miedo y a la vez desesperación, no sé cómo explicarlo. Respiré hondo y me puse de pie, el cansancio parecía haberse ido. No, aun no podía darme por vencida, debía al menos intentarlo. Tomé el remo y me senté para comenzar a remar, los demás estaban de espaldas frente a mí, se dieron la vuelta al ver a Williams al frente que me sonreía burlonamente, le devolví el gesto y nos dio la orden de remar._

 _No podía quedarme ahí sentada sin hacer nada, si llegamos a morir al menos lo aremos juntos, cruzaríamos el canal todos a salvo o moriríamos en el intento, estábamos juntos en esto y sé que ellos no se darán por vencidos, yo tampoco lo hare. Mientras esperaba la orden de Williams me quedé quieta uno segundos, sentí un como un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir como algo se enredaba en mi ante brazo. -No puede ser – dijo en un tono apenas audible, gire lentamente la cabeza y al verlo comenzó a gritar._

 _Lo demás se alertaron con mi grito y voltearon enseguida. Pero mis gritos no eran de miedo sino más bien de alegría al ver en mi brazo a mi pequeña dragona, Don._

 _Con cuidado la quite de mi brazo y comencé a abrazarla y besarla. – ¡no puedo creer que me hayas seguido hasta aquí! – dije entre sollozos._

 _Todos nos observaban con una cara incrédula y desconcertada._

 _\- genial, creí que nos habíamos desecho de la lagartija con alas – dijo Abel, dejando ver su evidente molestia._

 _\- deja de compórtate como un niño – le recrimino su hermano Abdul._

 _Abel comenzó a hacerle caras y pronto comenzaron a pelear. – ¡ya basta! – les grito Ericksen mientras los separaba y se colocaba en medio de los dos, pero estos continuaron sin importarles que estuviesen lastimando a Ericksen._

 _\- ¡si siguen así no tendré más remedio que echarlos por la borda! – regaño Williams llegando al borde de su paciencia. – con o sin el dragón de la princesa continuaremos, ¡ENTENDIERON! – dijo amenazante y autoritario a los tres jóvenes._

 _-si señor – contestaron al unísono los tres._

 _Madame Amelia, Elvi y Serena comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por expresiones de los muchachos, coloque a Don en mi hombro izquierdo y Williams hizo una señal con la mano dando a entender que nos preparáramos para remar._

 _Un par de horas después de seguir remando, la niebla parecía hacerse menos densa y de la nada un ligero viento comenzó a soplar._

 _Williams trepo por el mástil del bote y con ayuda de los gemelos alzaron la vela. Impulsados por el viento comenzamos a movernos más rápido, al frente pude observar la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por la casi nula capa de niebla. Todos comenzaron a reír y celebrar, ¡lo habíamos logrado! Mira hacia la derecha y ahí lo pude ver nuevamente, ese pequeño orbe que emanaba una hermosa luz verde esmeralda. Comencé a reír, por fin teníamos la oportunidad de salvarnos. Salimos completamente del canal y la marea se agitaba lentamente, en ella se reflejaba la luz del sol. Pasamos meses en completa oscuridad y agonía, pero ahora teníamos la oportunidad de sentir la cálida luz del sol, una vez más teníamos la esperanza de ser libres._

 _El viento comenzó a soplar con mayor intensidad, Don salto de mi hombro y se elevó un poco dejándose guiar por las corrientes de aire, me puse de pie y una gigantesca ola golpeo el pequeño barco, caí precipitadamente al suelo y sentí un terrible dolor en la cabeza, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, pero pude distinguir a varias siluetas que comenzaron a rodearme. Intenté hablar, pero me di cuenta que mi cuerpo ya no respondía, de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad…_

…

 **Berk**

En un peñasco a las afueras del pueblo se podía observar a un joven muchacho de cabello castaño claro. Caminaba de un lado a otro perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de la presencia de su amiga que observaba expectante desde hace ya varios minutos.

– Ah Trent – lo llamo, tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero el continúo ignorándola, detuvo su andar y le dio la espalda.

– Tu madre me envió a buscarte, tu padre partirá pronto y la carrera de dragones está por comenzar – explico mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado.

– ¿Estás segura que mi madre te envió, Rena? – cuestiono algo molesto, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el azul infinito del océano.

– Tal vez si, tal vez no – respondió entre risas. Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde llego – ya no eres un niño Trent, es hora de que empieces a madurar y cumplas con tus obligaciones enano engreído – agrego antes de irse.

Trent se giró rápidamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente solo. Respiro profundo y coloco su mano en el pecho, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía una fuerte opresión el pecho. Se sentido muy ansioso y nervioso, trato inútilmente de controlarlo y se puso en marcha hacia la aldea donde sus amigos y familia lo esperaban.

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

...

Trayendo al mundo un amanecer  
a esta interminable noche.  
Brazos abiertos me esperan.  
Un abrazo abierto bajo un árbol sangrante.  
Descansa en mí y te confortaré…

He vivido y he muerto por ti  
Mora en mí y te prometo  
Nunca te olvidaré

 _-Bobert_

…

 **Capítulo 3: Los recuerdos de la guerra.**

Un líder no puede quejarse ni lamentarse, un líder vive para servirle a su pueblo, debe garantizar el bienestar de su gente, un verdadero líder piensa en el bienestar de los demás antes que en él suyo. Un jefe es fuerte y valeroso no le teme a nada y es invencible. Pero Hipo no se consideraba una persona con ese tipo de cualidades y siempre buscaba la forma de evadir sus responsabilidades como heredero al trono berkiano, a Hipo le encantaba salir de viaje y descubrir nuevos lugares junto a su mejor amigo, el invencible y temido Furia Nocturna. Hipo y chimuelo le pusieron fin a la guerra entre vikingos y dragones, pero sin darse cuenta una nueva y aún más atroz guerra comenzó. De una u otra forma Drago Manodura se las ingenió para formar un ejército de voladores y cazadores de dragones para hacerle frente al alfa y al jefe de Berk.

…

 _(Flashback)_

Lo que debió ser un motivo de alegría para el pueblo berkiano, se convirtió en una desgracia total. El sol se había ocultado ya, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y el frio se hacía cada vez más intenso, el cielo nublado amenazaba con soltar la tempestad en cualquier momento, pero eso no era impedimento para los aldeanos que se remolinaban alrededor de la casa de los jefes de la isla, esperando conocer al futuro heredero.

Bocón salió un par de horas después y estaba por dar la noticia cuando de la nada un grupo de voladores comenzaron a quemar todo a su paso. El pánico se hizo presente y un caos envolvió la aldea. Hipo junto a los demás jinetes intentaron hacerles frente y detener el ataque que para ese punto se había salido todo de control. Había cazadores saqueando las casas de los aldeanos y matando a cualquiera que se toparan de frente, pronto se dieron cuenta que su verdadero objetivo era Astrid y el heredero que hace apenas unas horas acababa de nacer. Los cazadores de Drago irrumpieron en la casa del jefe encontrándola completamente vacía, justo cuando comenzó el ataque Hipo y los demás ganaron suficiente tiempo para distraerlos y que su familia pudiera ponerse a salvo. En medio del bosque se encontraba una nueva arena de entrenamiento que aún estaba en construcción, entre las paredes de roca y metal se encontraba Astrid, bastante agobiada por la situación. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían hasta ella y no podía dejar que lastimaran a su bebe...

El llanto de un bebe se escuchaba a lo lejos, el pequeño se encontraba en el suelo envuelto en su cobija y su madre yacía inconsciente a un lado de él. Su llanto la hizo despertar de golpe y se reincorporo como pudo, se puso de rodillas y lo tomo entre sus brazos para consolarlo. Miro a todas partes desesperada buscado algo, los cazadores la encontraron de nuevo, ella quiso correr, pero no podía ponerse de pie. Uno de ellos la golpeo en la espada y otro le arrebato al niño, Astrid cayó al suelo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al ver alejarse a esos malditos con su pequeño.

De la nada una bola de fuego cayó muy cercas del lugar, y un Nadder apareció junto a un joven muchacho de no más de 20 años de edad. Que corrió al ver el terrible estado de la joven.

\- ¡TRENT! – el chico al oír su nombre corrió más rápido hasta ella. Con cuidado la levanto del suelo.

-No dejes que se lo lleven – le dijo mientras suplicante mientras su voz se apagaba.

-No te preocupes Astrid, los protegeré con mi vida, se lo prometí a Hipo y eso are, Tormenta quédate con ella y cuídala hasta que regrese – la dragona obedeció y se acomodó cercas de la inconsciente chica. Trent logro separar al grupo con la explosión y ahora trataba de atrapar al infeliz que llevaba al bebe en brazos…

La lluvia comenzó a caer, y entre los sonoros estruendos de los relámpagos y la fuerte lluvia ahogaba los estremecedores sonidos de la pelea que se libraba en la aldea.

Una niña corría tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían, lloraba desconsolada, estaba empapada y en sus brazos se observaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija, corrió hacia los muelles y se escondió en un barco pesquero cuando vio a un grupo de cazadores que corrían en su dirección. Seco sus lágrimas y cuando los cazadores se fueron ella salió y continúo su camino…

La tormenta se detuvo y con ella la batalla, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte y con ella se alzaban los gritos de los valerosos guerreros que defendieron su hogar junto con los dragones, muchas vidas se perdieron, pero se levantarían. Habían ganado la primera pelea, pero aún tenían una guerra que ganar. Por todos lados había cuerpos desmembrados de ambos bandos llego un punto en la peleo en la que solo importaba matar, la sangre estaba revuelta con el agua de la lluvia, había casas quemadas, pero aun así lograron prevalecer.

A las escaleras del gran salón y bajo la mirada de la estatua del más valiente jefe de Berk, Hipo lamento la perdida de los jinetes que dieron todo por defender sus ideales. Especialmente le agradecía a alguien por traer de vuelto a su hijo y a su esposa.

-con este nuevo amanecer, también nace una nueva era para nosotros – hablo desde lo alto llamando la atención de sus súbditos. – Drago aún cree que puedes derrotarnos, pero eso nunca pasara, los cazadores jamás romperán los lazos que cada jinete ha creado con sus dragones y solo cuidándonos unos a otros lograremos sobrepasar cada una de las batallas que están por venir, hoy todo Berk está de luto se han perdido muchas vidas, pero les prometo que su sacrificio y el de los dragones no fue en vano. Hoy nos levantamos y le damos la cara al mundo estamos listos para pelear y le haremos pagar a Drago Manodura y a sus cazadores cada una de sus infamias, les prometo que le daré fin a esta guerra y no tendremos que preocuparnos más y las futuras generaciones podrán vivir en paz junto a los dragones – un grito de guerra se hiso presente. Berk estaba listo para lo que sea que el mundo le pusiera enfrente y su líder estaba listo para pelear y defender a su gente, aunque fuera en contra de sus principios en ese momento se dio cuenta que la única forma de parar la guerra y la masacre de dragones era matar a Drago Manodura. Lo haría, lo mataría y cumpliría su promesa nadie más sufriría por esa guerra, y no estaba solo; Astrid, Valka, Bocón, los jinetes de dragón y las islas aliadas, estaban con él, juntos vencerían y la era de la paz podría dar inicio.

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

…

- _Todos cometemos errores en algún punto de nuestra existencia nadie es perfecto, y a veces no hay otra alternativa y ocultar la verdad era mejor que vivir en la cruel realidad_ – pensaba una y otra vez, tratando de reprimir el oscuro deseo de venganza y sobre todo culpa que crecía en su pecho desde ese día.

-Está todo listo para el ataque jefe –

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó un poco. Se dio la vuelta y asintió con la cabeza.

-los tres jinetes novatos está en posición y los gemelos esperan ordenes – le informo Patón.

Ambos se encontraban sobre una colina de roca, en la isla Dragón planeando un ataque hacia un campamento enemigo. Hipo monto en Chimuelo y Patón hiso lo mismo en su Nadder. Desde el aire Hipo tenía una vista perfecta hacia el campo de batalla.

-ya es hora – dijo – ve con los gemelos, tendrán el honor de dar el primer golpe – lo ordeno algo sarcástico.

Hubo una explosión y una columna de humo se levantó en el aire.

\- ¡Bien, as lo tuyo amigo! – Chimuelo voló hasta el lugar de la explosión y un rugido retumbo por toda la isla.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

…  
Es la misma maldita excusa cuando el peligro se dirige hacia su hogar

Estos momentos en la vida aprendemos a tratar, con una intención.  
De aprender cómo y cuándo vamos a morir, pero no escuchamos.  
¡Ojalá hubiera sabido que yo, yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad,  
de mirar atrás y saber el porqué, o el dolor de la circunstancia.

Tú no estás sola  
Seremos valientes en esta tormenta.

 _-Bobert_

…

 **Capítulo 4: Amigos o enemigos.**

El sol de mediodía se alzaba en lo alto del cielo berkiano y en el pueblo se podía disfrutar de una calma inmensa, la mayoría de las personas ocupadas con sus labores diarias acompañados de los dragones. El sonido de un cuerdo avisaba a los habitantes de la llegada de los mercaderes, que proveían de mercancía a la isla, habían llegado ya. Tres barcos anclaron en los muelles y la gente se apresuró a subir y así poder negociar por comida, joyas, armas o una que otra baratija que encontraran.

En lo alto de un risco, Trent observaba atentamente a una jovencita de cabello claro y tan corto que apenas y lograba llegar hasta sus hombros, que se paseaba por ahí acompañada de su abuela. Bonnie se inclinó y tomo de una caja un pequeño ramo de hojas secas, que le había pedido su abuela, al levantarse sintió la mirada pesada de alguien, miro por todos lados y todos a su alrededor estaban ocupados en otros asuntos, miro hacia el risco que se alzaba detrás de los muelles y alcanzo a ver como la cabeza de alguien se escondió rápidamente justo cuando volteo. Observaba curiosa esperando a que volviera a asomarse… - ¡AY! – tiro las hojas secas al suelo y coloco ambas manos sobre su nuca, se dio medio vuelta y vio la cara molesta de su abuela, que sostenía el bastón con ambas manos amenazando con golpearla de nuevo.

– _¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y LEVANTA ESO DEL SUELO! –_ le dijo con señas, ya que ella no podía hablar.

–Lo siento abuela – Bonnie recogió el ramo y la siguió algo apenada pues todos la observaban.

Trent veía todo desde arriba y la idea de bajar y saludarla se esfumo por completo al ver la reacción de la anciana. Un fuerte y frio viento comenzó a soplar, tomo su pequeña mochila del suelo la colgó en su hombro y se internó en el oscuro y profundo bosque.

Una Nadder hembra, de escamas azuladas aterrizo en los muelles, el viejo y regordete vendedor bajo de la nave para saludar a la esposa del jefe. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se reverencio.

\- ¡Mi señora!, permítame comenzar agradeciéndoles el buen gesto de permitir a mí y mi familia la oportunidad de ofrecerles nuestra humilde mercancía –

-Harald, me da gusto verte de nuevo, a ti a los demás mercaderes. ¿Qué tal el viaje? –

-Abrumador, como es de esperarse, mi señora –

Astrid rio un poco por la forma tan particular de expresarse del viejo, de cierta forma de recordaba a alguien, pero no quiso pensar más en eso. Harald y su familia eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la isla Konungar, una masacre por manos de Drago Manodura destruyo la aldea entera y con ella la vida de cada habitante junto con sus reyes. Konungar era usada como la base principal de los cazadores, poner un pie ahí era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

En el navío principal, Astrid junto a otros dos vikingos supervisaban que los costales de semillas y los vegetales estuvieran en buen estado ya que debían durar al menos un mes.

-Traigan a los dragones y comiencen a descargar las provisiones –

-Enseguida jefa –

-Todo parece estar en orden Harald – dijo Astrid, mientras se acercaba al viejo que esperaba en la cubierta.

\- Como lo prometido es deuda, he recorrido los límites del archipiélago con tal de cumplir con el pedido a tiempo, no podía hacer menos por mis clientes favoritos –

-Y realmente te lo agradezco, no sé qué haríamos sin tu ayuda –

-Pues seguramente pasarían semanas encerrados y muriendo de hambre, ha ha –

-Probablemente, bien creo que ya es hora de pagar las deudas – bromeo

-Esa voz me agrada, no quisiera interrumpir la agenda tan apretada del jefe Hipo, pero es de suma importancia que hable con él lo más pronto posible –

-Hipo partió desde ayer, tenía algo de que ocuparse y seguramente regresara hasta mañana –

-Dudo mucho que regrese– carraspeo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto extrañada.

-La primera tormenta de la temporada se dirige desde el sur hacia este lado del archipiélago, probablemente esté aquí para el anochecer -

\- ¿Qué? lo dices enserio –

Asintió con la cabeza. – un viajero no se equivoca con este tipo de cosas mi señora, además una manada de dragones escapaba de esa dirección – dijo mientras señalaba hacia el norte.

Astrid se acercó a la orilla del barco, el cielo estaba casi despejado. Se quedó pensando por unos minutos, - Harald tengo muchas cosas que preparar, creo que lo más conveniente para ti y tu familia seria quedarse en Berk –

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad, mi señora, pero somos marineros y le puedo asegurar que sabemos manejar este tipo de situaciones sin problema –

-Lo sé, pero aun así insisto en que se queden, será más seguro para ustedes y además podrán seguir con los trueques en el hangar enviare a un grupo de jinetes para que los ayuden a mover los barcos –

-Bueno con ese trato cómo podríamos negarnos, aceptaremos gustosos su oferta y aprovechando la oportunidad me atrevo a solicitar una audiencia con usted señora, ya que el jefe Hipo no se encuentra por aquí creo que usted es la única persona con la que podría tratar un pequeño asunto que es de suma importancia –

-Tengo que preparar el gran salón y los establos para los dragones y animales, pero creo que un par de horas podre ir a buscarlos al hangar–

-Ciertamente me sentiría más cómodo si pudiéramos conversar en privado – junto las palmas de sus manos e hiso una seña bastante particular.

-Hoy la hermosa esposa del jefe Hipo Haddock nos deslumbra con su belleza y valentía, jefa Astrid es un verdadero honor volver a verle aquí en su acogedora isla y su tan amigable gente – un muchacho salió del camarote, se inclinó y beso la mano de la mujer.

-Peter tan encantador como siempre, ha pasado tiempo mira cuanto has crecido – le dedico una leve sonrisa y luego se dirijo al anciano.

-Le veré en una hora en el gran salón, Peter nos vemos después –

-Mi señora – los dos hombres se inclinaron mientras Astrid y Tormenta alzaban el vuelo –

-Abuelo, enserio pasaremos la noche aquí – cuestiono el joven muchacho.

-Sí, ve con tus padres y desalojen los barcos, no podremos dejarlos en los muelles–

Peter no respondió solo observaba expectante al viejo. Este lo vio de reojo:

-La tempestad traerá algo más que lluvia y truenos y me gustaría estar presente para su llegada –

\- ¿A qué te refieres abuelo? – pregunto confundido.

-Ya te darás cuenta… anda no pierdas más el tiempo y ayuda a tu madre con la mercancía. – Peter asistió con la cabeza y sin hacer más preguntas bajo del barco.

…

En una pequeña isla, se podía observar la entrada a una cueva, dentro de ella se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad y de aspecto descuidado. Rodeada por decenas de vitrinas y estanterías de madera, con cientos de frascos con sustancias y hiervas que conocía perfectamente, rebusco en una pequeña caja de madera y entre varios frascos saco de entre ellos una pequeña botella de madera, la abrió y con cautela se acercó al enorme cazo en el que hervía un pestilente y espeso caldo café. Vacío todo el contenido de la botellita mientras cantaba de forma espeluznante en una lengua casi extinta. El caldo se volvió casi enseguida un líquido transparente como agua cristalina, seguía hirviendo e introdujo su mano sin sentir nada al perecer. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cantico callo de golpe entro en una especie de trance y de la nada comenzó a hablar:

 _-El destino de Berk será sellado, al reunirse las almas perdidas, aquello que atormento y destruyo tu pasado regresará, la historia se repetirá y uno de tus hijos morirá, como en tu vida pasada sufriste, ahora sufrirás._

 _Oh gran jefe de Berk, defensor de los dragones. Deberás prepararte para la caída de los tuyos. Todo lo que está por suceder ya ha trascurrido antes._

 _Escucha a tu corazón, él te sabrá advertir. –_

Volvió a callar y un silencio abrumador inundo todo el lugar. Salió de ese estado, saco la mano del caso y extrajo una extraña piedra que brillaba e iluminaba la oscura cueva. Guardo la piedra en un pequeño cofre y comenzó a extinguir el fuego de la caldera.

-la tormenta se desatará pronto, preparen todo – ordeno a una joven muchacha que esperaba en la entrada de la cueva.

-sí señora – le respondió a la anciana, dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su aldea.

La vieja bruja tomo su bastón de madera y con pesadez camino hasta la entrada de la cueva, un suave y frio viento le golpeaba la cara mientras observaba a lo lejos una extraña figura merodeando en el cielo a punto de oscurecer.

\- ¿serás capaz de cambiar tu destino? –

…

En lo más profundo del bosque berkiano, Trent se encontraba sentado entre unas enormes rocas. En el suelo yacía una pequeña caja de madera junto a su mochila con varios libros regados al rededor, el suave viento y los sonidos de la naturaleza lo arrullaban mientras leía.

 _-sigue tu destino no podrás escapar, separados por el tiempo sus corazones se volverían a encontrar... –_

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse dio un bostezo y cayó en un profundo sueño, el libro que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo.

…

Tal y como Harald lo había predicho la tormenta se acercaba con rapidez, la tarde había caído y no tardaría en oscurecer por completo. El fuerte y helado viento arrastraba consigo enormes y oscuras nubes que se posaban sobre la isla amenazando con soltar la lluvia en cualquier momento. Los vikingos corrían de un lado a otro en los establos acomodando a los animales y a sus dragones en sus respectivos corrales. Había una puerta que conectaba al gran salón con los establos así podían dirigirse allá sin necesidad de salir y con la lluvia a punto de caer.

…

El frio le calaba los huesos y medio de la penumbra que lo rodeaba sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. Su mente despertó, pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse a pesar del intenso frio no quería despertar por completo.

 _(-Ha, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme –)_

 _(-Es bastante gracioso, no creen –)_

 _(-Si se queda aquí morirá de frio –)_

 _(-Cállense ya, o nos descubrirá –)_

 _(-El no despertara, mírenlo está literalmente muerto –)_

 _(-Estoy aburrido, ya se vamos a jugar –)_

 _(- ¡Si! –) contestaron todos al unísono._

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo después de que las molestas vocecillas que intentaba ignorar se apagaran de pronto. _(-¡El primero en atinarle a la cara gana! –)._ La horrible sensación en su cuerpo, de una lluvia de piedras lo hizo levantarse de golpe, - ¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ, LARGENSE DE AQUÍ MALDITAS LAGARTIJAS! – tomo una rama del suelo y la agito energéticamente contra sus agresores que salieron volando mientras se reían. Tiro la rama al suelo frustrado y se dejó caer pesadamente en sus rodillas.

-Malditas lagartijas, siempre encuentran la forma de fastidiarme –

Sé que ahí por unos segundos, estático y con la mente en blanco. Una gota de agua callo sobre su nariz y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de nuevo. Alzo la mirada y el oscuro cielo iluminarse con la luz de los enormes rayos que caían por doquier.

-¡MALDICION! – tomo la bolsa del suelo y metió apresuradamente sus pertenencias. Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo internándose aún más en el frio y espeso bosque.

…

La oscuridad convirtió al atardecer en noche, Astrid sobrevolaba la isla junto a Patapez. Un rayo cayó sobre una de las torres de vigilancia y el sonoro rugido inundo el lugar.

-¡HAY! – un chillido de miedo escapo de los labios del regordete vikingo, que se aferraba firmemente a la montura del dragón.

\- Asegúrate de que cierren bien las puertas del hangar, Tormenta y yo daremos un último rondín –

-Como digas Astrid – sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Astrid en medio de la lluvia que comenzaba a arreciar.

Sin Hipo en la aldea Astrid tenía que velar por la seguridad de cada miembro de su tribu. Se acercó hasta los límites del pueblo donde Gustav hacia guardia.

-¿Alguna señal de ellos? –

-Aun nada mi señora, lo más probable es que la tormenta los haya alcanzado –

Astrid soltó un suspiro de derrota. – ve al gran salón con los demás, las puertas se cerrarán pronto –

Asintió con la cabeza y se alejó montado en la Pesadilla Monstruosa. Inútilmente busca entre la penumbra, pero la lluvia y las violentas sacudidas del mar le impedían ver algo; la cálida sensación de su capa de lana reposando sobre su espalda mojada la sorprendió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era Valka que ahora se encontraba a su lado junto con Brincanubes, con cuidado le coloco la capucha.

-Gracias – le sonrió

Le devolvió el gesto.

-No es nada… parece que Patán y Eret encontraron algo – dijo mientras señalaba hacia el frente.

…

Colmillo y Rompecraneos sostenían un par de cuerdas que sostenían los extremos de un pequeño barco pesquero, haciendo que este se elevara un par de metros. La fuerte lluvia y los constantes truenos ponían nerviosos a los dragones, que volaban con dificultad gracias al fuerte viento que soplaban.

El bote se tambaleaba violentamente, los 8 tripulantes se aferraban con fuerza para no caer. Serena sostenía en sus brazos a la joven castaña que permanecía inconsciente. Con mucho cuidado bajaron el bote sobre la playa, el sonido de dos dragones acercándose a la distancia llamo la atención de todos. Williams se apresuró a bajar y con cuidado Ericksen coloco en su espalda a la niña y la cubrió con una vieja capa, Astrid y Valka se acercaron corriendo.

-Mis señoras – Williams se reverencio al reconocer a las dos mujeres.

-¿Williams, pero que paso? – pregunto mientras miraba desconcertada al resto de la tripulación, completamente mojados y en un estado deplorable.

-Los encontramos cercas del canal – respondió Eret, mientras ayudaba a Madame Amelia a bajar del bote.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – cuestiono Valka al ver a la niña en la espalda del hombre.

-Se golpeó la cabeza, justo cuando salimos del canal, por favor deben ayudarnos necesitan que la atiendan pronto – suplico el marinero.

Astrid se acercó y acaricio con cautela la mejilla de la joven. – Tiene fiebre – dijo apenas en un todo audible.

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

…

A pesar de las mentiras que estas contando  
Tu amor es mío, para que lo tome.  
Mi amor está esperando,  
para convertir tus lágrimas en rosas.

Nunca estarás sola… 

Cuando la oscuridad venga, yo iluminare la noche con estrellas. 

Escucha los susurros en la oscuridad.

 _-Bobert_

…

 **Capítulo 5: Lo que trajo la tempestad.**

Durante los últimos meses Berk había sufrido de constantes ataques por parte de los cazadores de dragones y la gente del pueblo no se sentía muy a gusto con los forasteros y una revuelta en el Gran Salón, con una tormenta de promedio no era el escenario más agradable de presenciar, así que Astrid y el resto entraron al Gran Salón de la forma más sigilosa posible, aprovechando que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en el comedor lograron pasaron desapercibidos a pesar de la mirada curiosa de unos cuantos; se apresuraron a llevar a Ariana a una de las habitaciones que se hallaban en un lugar apartado al fondo del gran recinto.

Gothi y su joven aprendiz llegaron minutos después para atender a la joven, mientras el resto de los náufragos esperaban en la habitación continúa esperando tener noticias de su princesa.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y después de bajarle un poco la temperatura, prosiguieron a curar las heridas y cortadas de sus brazos y piernas, Gothi arremango el viejo y sucio vestido de la joven que le cubría hasta los codos, para darse cuenta de una cortada en su hombro que comenzó a sangrar cuando la presiono un poco, Bonnie se percató de ello y solo miro a su abuela un poco confundida, la anciana hizo una señal con la mano para que la ayudara a moverla, con cuidado la pudieron boca abajo, le desnudaron la espalda y con horror presenciaron cientos de moretones y cortadas profundas que comenzaban a infectarse. La chica gimió levemente cuando Gothi paso su mano sobre las heridas, se volvió hacia su nieta tomo su bastón y con una señal muy sutil le dijo que continuara ella sola.

Gothi se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación dejando a la joven detrás de si aún más confundida que antes. Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, ella la detuvo.

-Espera, no puedes estar hablando en serio… o ¿Sí? – rio nerviosa.

La mujer la miraba con la cara más seria que podía, dándole a entender que no se trataba de una broma.

\- ¿A caso te volviste loca?, yo... yo aún no estoy lista aún tengo muchas cosas que aprender – suplico tratando de evadir la encomienda de su mentora.

- _Ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para arreglártelas tu sola, será sencillo solo tienes que desinfectar y saturar las heridas, o será acaso ¿que ya olvidaste todo lo que te enseñe?_ – le dijo con señas mientras la amenazaba con golpearle la cabeza con su bastón.

-Sería más fácil si me ayudaras, por favor aun me falta aprender muchas cosas, además… - dudo por un momento. Se acercó un poco a la cama.

\- ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que sobreviva? se ve que no ha comido en días y esta deshidratada, además con esas heridas y la fiebre, sería un milagro que aguantara hasta el amanecer – dijo seriamente perdiendo las esperanzas de salvarla.

-¿ _Así que simplemente la dejaras morir? –_

Bonnie no dijo más suspiro con pesadez y tomo un cesto con algunos frascos y vendas en su interior y lo coloco cercas de la cama, comenzó a limpiar las heridas que brotaban de sangre cuando las tocaba, la anciana se quedó de pie frente a la puerta supervisando a la joven su deber era enseñarle todo lo que sabía en el menor tiempo posible, claro que en el pueblo había más curanderas, pero ellas habían sido enviadas para cumplir una misión en particular y por ello debía sembrara en la joven castaña coraje y seguridad, así podría tomar decisiones sin dudar de ella misma.

Bonnie termino de saturar las heridas más profundas y vendo las muñecas y sus tobillos que también estaban muy lastimados por los grilletes. Con cuidado le coloco un trozo de tela húmeda por la frente y se aseguró de que su temperatura no aumentara más.

Gothi se acercó a ella, durante todo el proceso Bonnie había permanecido seria y con una expresión algo molesta en su rostro, aunque muy en el fondo agradecía a los dioses que su abuela se quedara en la habitación con ella, eso le daba más confianza.

-A pesar de su cara demacrada y sucia, aún puedes apreciar su belleza, no puede ser una simple esclava – expreso sin pensar bien lo que decía.

 _\- ¿Te gustaría escuchar una pequeña historia? –_

Bonnie algo extrañada acepto y ambas se sentaron en una pequeña mesa al lado izquierdo de la habitación.

…

El furia nocturna entro a la cueva justo antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer, recorrieron el túnel y el interior de la cueva se encontraba escasamente iluminado por las brasas de una fogata, el jinete diviso a una mujer delgada, de edad avanzada y con el cabello completamente blanco, que permanecía sentada con los ojos cerrados parecía dormir.

-¿Lisbeth? – el tono de su voz era apenas audible, intentaba no sobresaltar a la mujer.

-Jefe Hipo – la ronca y profunda voz de la anciana lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- tardaste demasiado, la tormenta ya comenzó a caer – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y tomaba una cesta llena de pescado y se la ofrecía al dragón.

-Lo siento, vine tan pronto como pude, tenía que encargarme de algo antes –

-Como sea, hay algo que debo mostrarte –

Tomo un pequeño cofre de madera. – Una de mis niñas lo encontró por casualidad –

Hipo tomo el cofre que en la parte frontal tenia grabado en hueso un escudo muy particular.

-¿Las islas del norte? – ella asintió con la cabeza.

Abrió el cofre

– ¿Una piedra?, nos hiciste venir por una piedra – Brutacio asomaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de Hipo, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante.

Brutilda por su parte le arrebató el cofre para apreciarlo mejor -No seas tonto no es una piedra es una gema – le decía a su hermano mientras tomaba el diamante entre sus manos mojadas, ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y su dragón de dos cabezas intentaba inútilmente de robarle la comida a Chimuelo.

-Creo que no te quedo clara la parte de "ven solo" jefe de Berk – reprocho la anciana.

-Lo siento, y yo me quedare con eso – dijo Hipo arrebatándole la gema a la chica y guardándolo de nuevo en el cofre. - ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Se supone que deberían estar vigilando a los cazadores – les reprendió.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte de eso, los novatos los están cuidando, además Patón esta con ellos ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – se defendió la rubia.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen jefe, es mejor estar mal acompañado que solo y con los cazadores allá afuera en busca de tu cabeza no quisimos dejarte solo mi viejo amigo- se defendió el gemelo.

-¿Enserio?, pues gracias por demostrarme su lealtad – dijo de forma sarcástica

-No tienes que agradecer, además la bruja tiene cosas interesantes y muy valiosas para los mercaderes – rio maliciosamente el rubio mientras hurgaba entre las pertenencias de la anciana y tiraba al suelo aquello que para él no tenía atractivo o valor alguno.

A Lisbeth no le agradaba mucho la presencia de los gemelos en su guarida ya que siempre todo terminaba de cabeza, era cierto que ella era una persona muy paciente y tranquila pero tratándose de los Torton las cosas podían salirse un poco de control.

-¡CUANTAS VECES DEBO RECORDARTE QUE NO ME LLAMES BRUJA, CABEZA DE CARNERO, YA SUELTA ESO! –

Lisbeth intentaba arrebatarle una botella de madera y en medio del forcejeo de ambos este término por caer al suelo, el líquido viscoso de su interior se esparció por todo el suelo dejando con ello un pestilente aroma.

Lisbeth suspiro con pesadez intentando contener su ira.

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! – Hipo estaba muy apenado y a la vez también muy molesto.

-Sera mejor que comiencen a arreglar este desorden o me encargare personalmente de encerados en las cuevas de hielo –

-Está bien – reprocho la rubia. – Creo que jamás dejara de ser un exagerado pescado parlanchín – susurro mientras recogía unos frascos del suelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –

Brutilda se levantó del suelo y solo se encogió de hombros con una cara aburrida.

-Siento mucho esto Lisbeth, enviare a este par a recolectar todo lo que necesites para hacer las pociones que arruinaron –

-Está bien, aunque debo de advertir que será un poco difícil, principalmente necesito veneno de un Aguijón Veloz –

-Eso no será problema en Berk tenemos una pequeña colonia de Aguijones – alardeo la rubia.

-Y la escama de un Salvajibestia. –

-No puedes estar hablado en serio, ¿una escama de Salvajibestia?... Ya no hay Salvajibestia – se quejó su hermano

-No estamos seguros de eso Brutacio, además creo que es el castigo perfecto por haber derramado la botella –

-Eso no es justo ella también tuvo la culpo por intentar quitármela, de no haber intervenido la habría tirado por mí mismo –

-¿Y qué diferencia hay Brutacio? -

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que no hay nada como la satisfacción de hacer algo por ti mismo -

-Los dos pueden verse como adultos pero siguen siendo unos niños con un grave problema mental – pensaba la anciana en voz alta.

-Ya es bastante tarde y con esta tormenta no podrán volar de regreso a casa, pueden quedarse aquí – sugirió la anciana en medio del sepulcral silencio que inundaba el ambiente.

-¿Nos dejaras pasar la noche en la aldea? – pregunto emocionado Brutacio.

-No se permiten hombres en la aldea –

-¿Y yo que? No soy un hombre, no creerás que me quedare en esta sucia y fría cueva o si –

-Lo siento Brutilda, pero solo aquellas mujeres que pertenecen a la tribu y crecieron en esta isla pueden quedarse en la aldea –

-Eso no es justo –

-Lisbeth respetamos tu decisión y pasaremos la noche aquí – dijo mientras miraba seriamente a los gemelos. – No quisiera ser una molestia para ti y tu tribu –

-Gracias por entender Jefe Hipo, bien si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que atender, creo que puedo confiar en que ustedes dos se comporten y no causen más problemas –

-Me encargare de que así sea – prometió Hipo.

Lisbeth asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia lo más profundo de la cueva perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del lugar. No pasaron ni 10 segundos y los gemelos ya se encontraban hurgando nuevamente entre las pertenencias de la anciana.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Es enserio? –

-¿Qué?... mira el cumpleaños de Helge será pronto y debo conseguirle un buen regalo –

Se defendió el rubio mientras estudiaba las joyas de un pequeño cofre de oro junto a su hermana.

-Ya fue suficiente, Chimuelo… -

Una densa cortina de humo azul se alzó desde los pies de los gemelos y estos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Creo que esa es una buena forma de mantenerlos quietos, gracias Lisbeth –

-Eso te buscas por llamarme bruja, cabeza de carnero – rio la anciana desde lo lejos. –No despertaran hasta mañana, así que puedes descansar en paz jinete de dragones –

-¿Qué fue lo que usaste? Podría serme útil en algún momento –

-Es algo nuevo en la que he estado trabajando lo llamo polvo de hadas, con solo inhalarlo te pone a dormir, pero te explicare los detalles después. Hay algo olvide mencionar, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que el muchacho lo sepa? –

-Aún no está listo, se lo diré cuando todo esto allá terminado –

-¿La guerra? –

-Si –

-Bien era solo una sugerencia, espero que lo reconsideres, deberías traerlo hace tiempo que no lo veo, pronto se convertirá en un jinete y me gustaría hablar con el –

-Lo tendré en cuenta –

…

Astrid se acercó a la puerta donde yacía la joven, el sonido de algo quebrándose la alerto y abrió rápidamente la puerta.

-¿Está todo bien? – pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-¡Sí!, quiero decir no… ha ¿por qué habría de estarlo? – rio Bonnie y callo de pronto, se ponía nerviosa con facilidad y llegaba un punto en el que ya no sabía ni lo que decía.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Bonnie mientras recogía del suelo los pedazos de un tazón de barro.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada – Astrid se puso de cuclillas para ayudar a la joven.

-Yo realmente lo siento –

-¿Por qué te disculpas, no has hecho nada malo o sí? –

-No, no lo creo… es solo que –

Bonnie fue interrumpida por su abuela quien dio tres golpes en el suelo para llamar la atención de ambas, la castaña se levantó rápidamente y su abuela le entrego a Astrid un trozo de papel.

-Bien creo que ya es hora – dijo mientras terminaba de leer la nota y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a su abuela en un tono apenas audible.

Gothi negó con la cabeza.

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

…

Al final  
A medida que se desvanecen en la noche  
¿Quién va a contar la historia de tu vida?  
¿Y quién va a recordar su último adiós?

Porque es el final y no tengo miedo.  
No tengo miedo a morir.

 _-Bobert_

 **Capítulo 6. Un sueño al pasado.**

La noche transcurrió sin mayor novedad, después de que Astrid les informara al resto del grupo sobre el estado en el que se encontraba Ariana, esta se dirigió a los comedores para resolver otros asuntos pendientes dejando a la niña bajo el cuidado de Bonnie. Serena y Elvi se ofrecieron para cuidar a Ariana esto frente a la desconfianza que les causaba dejar a su princesa en manos de una niña.

La mañana llego y con ella una leve llovizna acompañada de un helado viento que calaba los huesos, tan pronto como las puertas del gran salón se abrieron Bonnie salió corriendo en dirección a su casa dejando a Ariana al cuidado de Elvi y serena, las tres habían pasado la noche en vela tratando de bajar la fiebre que se negaba a abandonar a la joven pese a los esfuerzos de Bonnie. Ignorando todo el caos que había causado la tormenta la noche anterior, avanzo rápidamente mientras los aldeanos y algunos dragones comenzaban con la ardua tarea de reordenar la aldea, algunas ventanas y puertas rotas por no haber sido aseguradas debidamente, ramas de árboles regadas por doquier, los caminos empedrados llenos de lodo entre otros detalles que mantendrían ocupados a los vikingos por el resto del día.

…

Trent caminaba de regreso a la aldea junta a su amina Rena quien le había hecho compañía la noche anterior, ambos se refugiaron en un viejo centro de entrenamiento abandonado que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la isla. El viento invernal y la brisa de la mañana borraron por completo cualquier rastro de sueños en el rostro del joven castaño, sumido en sus pensamientos caminaba en silencio esquivando las ramas caídas y los charcos de lodo esparcidos por todo el camino. Rena saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de no mojarse las patas mientras le recriminaba a su compañero por no haberle escuchado cuando le pidió que regresaran a la aldea antes de que la tormenta comenzara a caer, pero Trent no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Si había algo que Rena odiaba más que ensuciarse las patas, era el hecho de ser ignorada. Salto a un árbol que estaba más adelante y espero a que Trent llegara hasta ese punto. Cuando lo vio pasar por debajo de ella, uso su cola para sostenerse de una rama y con sus patas delanteras lo empujo con fuerza, haciendo que callera de espaldas sobre un enorme charco de lodo… empapado de pies a cabeza miraba con desagrado a la dragona que se carcajeaba mientras se alejaba volando.

Respiro hondo y así mojado y con frio continuo su camino jurando mentalmente "arreglar" los cosas con Rena una vez que llegara a la aldea.

…

– Miren quien decidió salir de su escondite – Trent alzo la mirada al escuchar a la joven rubia de ojos verdes. Estaba a tan solo un par de metros de llegar al camino principal que le llevaría de vuelta a la aldea y ahí estaba ella con las manos en la cintura con su típica pose autoritaria.

– Genial, lo que me faltaba… déjame adivinar mi madre te envió a buscarme de nuevo – expreso con cierto sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba a ella.

– ¿Tu qué crees? –

– Como sea no estoy de humor para esto – dijo mientras continuaba dejándola de lado.

– Créeme para mí tampoco es divertido pero, si dejaras de escapar a cada oportunidad que tienes, tus padres no tendría enviarnos a buscarte todo el tiempo – le reprendió la rubia plantándose frente a él, el no dijo nada solo le sonrió de forma burlona mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar por donde llego.

– Hablo enserio, ahora vamos – tomo su brazo con firmeza mientras lo conducía hacia la aldea.

– Helen por favor – tomo su antebrazo con la otra mano y la obligo a vele a la cara.

– Trent ya basta hay que regresar ya, tu madre está realmente preocupada por ti y tu padre regresa hoy de su misión –

Trent soltó a la chica y bajo la mirada. – Bien iré contigo – dijo con resignación

– Gracias a Thor – pensó la joven tomando de nuevo su brazo para seguir hacia la aldea.

– Pero antes debes hacer algo por mí – dijo mientras se dejaba conducir por la chica.

Helen se detuvo y le miro molesta. – ¡¿Enserio?! –

…

Trent y Helen caminaba por la plaza del pueblo cuando un fuerte golpe en el brazo izquierdo de la joven rubia casi la tira al suelo como a la castaña que provoco el choque.

– Auch – se quejó Bonnie mientras sobaba su cabeza.

– ¿Estas bien Bonnie? – pregunto el castaño mientras le extendía su mano para ayúdale a levantarse. Estuvo a punto de tomarla cuando de pronto sintió la mirada pesada de la rubia, la castaña le devolvió el gesto a Helen.

– Gracias Trent, pero estoy bien… enserio – dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y recogía apresuradamente sus cosas que habían quedado regadas por el suelo.

– No hay duda que sigues tan torpe como siempre, deberías fijarte por donde vas niña tonta – le reprimió Helen molesta.

Un leve gruñido escapo de los labios de Bonnie mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

– ¿Qué, no vas a disculparte? –

– ¡Helen!, ya basta – le reprimió el castaño, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Realmente vale la pena?... pero si eso te hace sentir mejor entonces, lo siento Helen – dijo antes de comenzar a correr en dirección al gran salón, mordiéndose la lengua del coraje que le causaba la sola presencia de esa niña, pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder alguien más necesitaba de su atención inmediata.

– ¡Bonnie espera!– Trent observo a su amiga irse corriendo, mientras Helen le tomaba nuevamente del brazo y lo llevaba a la academia de dragones donde los esperaban.

…

Dyre una jovencita de apenas 16 años junto a su fiel Gronckle volaban apresuradamente en busca de la esposa del jefe, desde lo alto la observo en el gran salón sobre Tormenta supervisando las labores de limpieza del lugar, descendió en picada y casi se tropieza al bajar de su dragón cuando vio a la Nadder que estaba a punto de elevarse.

– ¡ESPERE! – Grito mientras corría hacia ella.

– Dyre, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto la rubia al ver a la joven y a su dragón acercarse.

– Siento molestarla sé que está ocupada, pero el maestro Patapez me enviado a buscarle con urgencia –

– Bien te escucho – dijo bajando de Tormenta.

– Bien, el maestro Patapez recibió un informe de los centinelas, al parecer los jinetes enviados a la isla Dragón están a minutos de llegar a la isla y le esperan con urgencia en la academia – explico la joven.

– Gracias, linda – dijo mientras se preparaba para irse.

– Una cosa más – le detuvo, mientras rebuscaba en la mochila unida a la montura del dragón. – Mi señora esto acaba de llegar para usted – le entrego un pergamino con un sello que reconoció de inmediato.

Sin perder más tiempo le agradeció de nuevo mientras alzaba el vuelo rápidamente, Dyre asintió con la cabeza mientras la veía alejarse.

– Vamos Duna, hay que regresar – subió al lomo del dragón y este asintió alegremente.

…

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la arena donde se podían observar a decenas de jóvenes jinetes entrenando junto a sus dragones. Helen se quedó en la entrada al ver a su padre, mientras Trent se adentraba entre los establos y salas de entrenamientos, a lo lejos vio a su madre junto a Patón Jorgenson, Kayla, Eidur y Runar tres de los mejores jinetes de la academia que hace poco habían terminado con su entrenamiento con Patón como su mentor. Conforme se acercaba pudo notar detrás de ellos a sus respectivos dragones formaban un círculo custodiando a dos hombres que presentaban varios golpes y quemaduras, además de tener las manos atadas, se paró en seco al sentir la mirada pesado y fría de uno de ellos decidió alejarse un poco cuando dos otros dos jinetes aparecieron para llevarse a los reos…

…

 _Su cuerpo inerte flotaba en medio del agua cristalina del enorme lago parecía dormir apaciblemente y de repente sus enormes ojos azul celeste se abrieron un poco y se tornaron de un color verde jade, parpadeo un par de veces teniendo la molesta sensación que deja el ser deslumbrado por una potente luz, con dificultad observo el oscuro firmamento que a su vez era opacado por el destello de cientos de pequeñas estrellas que parpadeaban rítmicamente. En ese momento no sentía frio o calor, no sentía el dolor de sus heridas o el cansancio de su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía sentir el agua que le rodeaba casi por completo._

 _Una suave corriente la arrastraba hacia la orilla del lago y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, cuando los abrió de nuevo se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en un lugar completamente diferente el cual reconoció casi de inmediato, de pie en un acantilado observaba en el cielo los colores del amanecer que se reflejaban en el océano, miro hacia la derecha y ahí estaba, el inmenso castillo que se alzaba desde el pie de la montaña, soltó un pesado suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al palacio. Tarareaba una canción mientras sus pies descalzos se deslizaban suavemente entre la hierba fresca del campo, su vestido viejo y roto se convirtió en un hermoso vestido azul cielo adornado con listones rosados que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, su cabello sucio y descuidado caía sobre su espalda, atado en una media cola, sedoso y brillante, sus moretones y heridas desaparecieron mientras bailaba entre los árboles, llego a un pequeño claro del bosque donde había un enorme charco de lodo, sin pensarlo dos veces tiro los lindos zapatos azules que sostenía en su mano izquierda y se preparó para saltar…_

– _¡ARIANA!... por fin te encuentro – una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules se le acerco tan rápido como la vio._

– _¡ANA! – se giró sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor. – ¿Qué... que haces aquí? – pregunto con un evidente nerviosismo._

 _Ana la miro de pies a cabeza y cambio su expresión de preocupación por una de molestia._

– _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no camines descalza? –_

– _La verdad ya perdí la cuenta – contesto de forma sarcástica. Pero su hermana no le veía ni la más mínima gracia al asunto y borro rápidamente la sonrisa de su cara._

– _Vamos Ana, solo quería relajarme un poco – dijo intentando excusarse._

– _Lo único que vas a conseguir va a ser un resfriado, ahora ponte los zapatos – le contesto aun molesta mientras señalaba los mismos que estaban tirados a un lado de su hermana._

– _Ana – lloriqueo la joven._

– _Ya basta, se hace tarde y aún hay muchas cosas que hacer, así que date prisa –_

 _Ariana miro los zapatos y luego al charco de lodo, una idea le cruzo por la cabeza, una sonrisa traviesa le hizo darse cuenta a Ana de lo que su hermana planeaba._

– _Ni siquiera lo pienses niña – le advirtió con una voz fría. Pero fue inútil, Ariana salto al fango hundiendo sus pies descalzos._

– _Voy a contar hasta tres y antes de termine quiero verte fuera de ahí y con tus zapatos puestos, entendiste – sentencio la joven tratando de no sobresaltarse más de los que ya lo había hecho._

– _Por favor ya no soy una niña – le reto._

– _Uno – comenzó a contar mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Ariana no se movió ni un centímetro._

– _Dos – continuó, perdiendo la paciencia. Ariana dudo por un momento al ver a su hermana a pocos centímetros de ella estaba a punto de ceder cuando "otra genial idea" llego a su cabeza._

– _Tres, hermanita parece… –_

– _Si quieres que valla contigo tienes que atraparme – le reto mientras caminaba de espaldas para quedar en el centro del charco, conocía bastante bien a su hermana mayor y sabía que ella odiaba el lodo más que nada en el mundo por lo que de alguna forma se sintió segura ahí… su pie se atascó en el fango haciendo que cayera de espaldas ensuciándose de pies a cabeza._

– _¿Por qué insistes en complicar las cosas? – pregunto Ana sentándose en el pasto con los zapatos de su hermana sobre su regazo. Como pudo Ariana se incorporó y se sentó junto a ella._

– _Eres una princesa, debes actuar como tal – le hablo en un tono dulce mientras le daba los zapatos, pero ella no los acepto, bajo la mirada y no respondió._

– _Sé que a veces… –_

– _¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – le interrumpió preguntando de forma seria._

– _Pero claro que lo sé – dijo más animada. – Es tu cumpleaños –_

– _Si, así es… ¿sabes que ha sido lo único que he deseado desde que tengo uso de razón en todos mis cumpleaños? – expreso mientras su cara se teñía de ilusión._

 _Ana negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué cosa? –_

– _Por una vez en mi vida, tan solo por una vez… no quiero ser una princesa, no quiero seguir reglar ni tontos protocolos, no quiero preocuparme por cómo me vean los demás, quiero hacer lo que yo quiera y decidir algo por mí misma… averiguar quien soy en realidad, no ser lo que ellos quieren que sea – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras veía el cielo iluminado por el sol de la mañana, con gran ilusión._

– _Sabes que tú no eres cualquier princesa – dijo intentando bajarla de su nube. – Tú eres… –_

– _Su alteza real, la princesa Ariana Bemberg heredera legitima al trono de la isla Middle… bla, bla, bla – canturreo de forma burlona._

– _Exacto y por tanto tienes un papel que cumplir y grandes responsabilidades que asumir, todos tienen los ojos puestos en ti y tienen grandes expectativas… no querrás decepcionar a todos, ¿o sí? –_

 _Ariana suspiro derrotada. – Además – continuó Ana – yo creo que serás una gran líder, serás la reina que Middle necesita y que todos quieren que seas, tu estas destinada a cambiarlo todo – dijo intentando animarla._

– _¿Enserio lo crees?, solo mírame soy… un completo desastre – rio mientras sostenía su falda llena de tierra._

– _Si, y como sabes una reina no puede llegar tarde, así que vamos el tiempo vuela y aún faltan muchas cosas que arreglar para la fiesta – dijo dando por terminada su conversación anterior mientras la sostenía de los hombros y la guiaba de vuelta al palacio. Ariana permaneció en silencio y sin protestar se dejó guiar por su hermana._

– _¡Ha! casi lo olvido, Madame Amelia está por llegar y tengo que recibirla, te quiero en tu habitación en 15 minutos, entendido ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos – le indico mientras salía apresuradamente del lugar, Ariana asintió con la cabeza._

 _Un pequeño dragón salió de entre los arbustos y se abalanzo alegremente sobre la castaña haciendo que esta callera al suelo._

– _Don… ya basta, jajaja… enserio para – decía entre risas tratando de quitarse a la dragona de encima que le hacía cosquillas con su cola._

…

 _Ariana entro lo más discretamente posible a la gran fortaleza, teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por las docenas de sirvientes que preparaban hasta el último rincón del castillo para la celebración que tendría lugar esa misma tarde. Cruzo un largo pasillo y después de asegurarse de que nadie la había visto dio la vuelta en el pasillo continuo y siguió de espaldas llevando en sus manos una bolsa que intentaba inútilmente ocultar entre sus brazos. Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, cuando de pronto choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien._

– _¡Oh, su alteza! – una chica rubia y dos chicos más que rondaban su edad se reverenciaron en cuanto la vieron._

– _Lo… lo siento… mucho fue…fue mi culpa – se disculpó ocultando la bolsa tras su espalda._

 _Los tres le miraron con extrañeza y burla al verla sucia y llena de tierra._

– _Ya, ya debo irme – rio nerviosa. – No debo andar sin zapatos – dijo mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras._

 _El estridente sonido de risas la hiso detenerse en seco. – Es una niña realmente extraña – dijo la rubia. Mientras se alejaba con los otros dos que seguían riendo._

 _Del bolso de Ariana salió la dragona que al ver la cara triste de su amina subió hasta su hombre y acariciaba su mejilla. Ariana se recargo en la pared y se congelo de inmediato al ver su reflejo, en uno de los escudos de metal que adornaban la pared contraria. Intentaba inútilmente moverse, no podía apartar su vista del reflejo de sus ojos verdes. – Esto no está bien, esto… no es normal – pensó. Entro en una especie de trance y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, de repente todo se volvió oscuridad._

 _Alejándose de los sueños del pasado, volvió de nuevo a la realidad, a su dolorosa realidad._

 **Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

…

A veces me gustaría poder salvarte  
Y hay tantas cosas que quisiera que supieras,  
no me rendiré hasta que haya terminado.

Si tú caes, tropiezas,  
te recogeré.

Si pierdes, la fe en ti,  
Te doy fuerza para seguir adelante.  
Dime que no te has rendido,  
porque estaré ahí, si tu caes  
tu sabes ¡yo estaré ahí para ti!

…

 **Capítulo 7. Secretos.**

– Parece que todo su esfuerzo finalmente comienza a dar frutos muchachos – comento la guerrera de cabellera rubia, felicitando al trio de jinetes que habían conseguido cumplir con éxito su primer misión en equipo. – Descansen, se lo han ganado– agrego para luego irse.

Patón se erguía orgulloso agradeciendo las atenciones por parte de la esposa del jefe y se despidió de los jóvenes para dirigirse al gran salón a buscar algo de comida. Kayla, Eidur y Rúnar los mejores de su generación, todos tenían los ojos puestos en el trio más nuevo del escuadrón de jinetes, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Lograron localizar y destruir un campamento enemigo que pretendía poner a su disposición el antiguo nido de la Muerte Roja, además de capturar a dos de los generales de guerra de Drago Manodura, era algo digno de reconocer. Trent los observaba desde una distancia prudente y rodo los ojos ante los elogios que recibían los recién llegados. – _"Gran cosa"_ – pensó el engreído muchacho.

– Atrapar a un par de cazadores, hasta el más bruto sería capaz de cumplir una misión así – dijo entre diente al acercarse de forma sigilosa tratando de que no notaran su presencia.

– ¿Qué no piensas felicitarme, niño? – pregunto Eidur plantándose al frente de forma inesperada.

– No, crees que es muy pronto para celebrar tu triunfo, aun te falta mucho camino por recorrer – expreso tratando de sonar maduro. Eidur se comenzó a carcajear y alborotaba el cabello del fastidiado castaño.

– Sé que estas molesto de que acapare toda la atención, pero si quieres llegar a ser como yo debes seguir entrenando – dijo inflando su pecho y giñando el ojo para luego irse.

– Ser como tú, si claro – refunfuño. – Antes me tiraría de cabeza por un peñasco antes de ser tan ingenuo como ustedes jinetes de dragón – se dijo así mismo con sarcasmo. Para el, todo el asunto de la guerra lo tenía sin cuidado, su padre nunca le dejaba intervenir en esos asuntos y eso le molestaba. Todos esperaban que se convirtiera en el siguiente jefe de la aldea pero, como serlo si ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de demostrar lo que realmente valía. Apresuro el paso al ver como su madre se alejaba entre la multitud, debía estar molesta, eso era seguro así que debía presentarse ante ella lo más pronto posible.

– Mamá – llamo en un tono bajo a la rubia que estaba de espaldas frente a él.

Astrid se dio la vuelta y su semblante tranquilo cambio a uno de molestia.

– ¡Trent! – le dijo molesta. – ¿Dónde te habías metido llevo toda la noche buscándote? –

– Tranquila solo fui a dar un paseo, el clima helado de la temporada es el mejor para acampar fuera, no sabías – respondió despreocupado.

– Hablas enserio… no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba – le reprocho aún más molesta y tomándolo por los hombros.

– Mamá tranquila solo estaba jugando, además Rena estuvo toda la noche conmigo – se defendió – te lo digo enserio estoy bien –

Suspiro derrotada. – Solo prométeme que dejaras de escabullirte así, sin decir nada – suplico con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Trent negó con la cabeza y su madre lo abrazo, el muchacho sintió su cara arder al notar como todos los presentes le miraban abrazar a su progenitora. Se deshizo sutilmente del abrazo apenado le dejo a su madre que iría a almorzar con sus amigos, esta asintió prometiéndole que lo buscaría más tarde.

– No hay nada más tierno que ver a una madre abrazando a su pequeño bebe, no lo crees así Ryden – se burló un joven de cabellera rubia y junto a su compañero comenzaron a reír.

– ¿Qué le robaste? – pregunto Ryden observando la hoja amarillenta que Trent sostenía en su mano izquierda.

– Pronto lo averiguare – dijo con una sonrisa guardando el papel en su chaleco negro de piel.

– Helen dijo que tenías un trabajo para nosotros, más vale que sea bueno – dijo el rubio ansioso.

– Helge, Ryden es solo un ajuste de cuentas, pero será en grande, si lo hacen bien serán bien recompensados – le aseguro caminando delante de ellos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labio. Los otros dos le seguían captando a medias la idea que su amigo tenia.

* * *

Un par de horas basto para que el gran salón quedara prácticamente vacío, un chiquillo permanecía escondido bajo una de las bancas del comedor observando a lo lejos con atención a las dos mujeres que salían con cautela de la misma habitación por la que Bonnie había salido prácticamente corriendo hace varios minutos, las vio entrar apresuradamente a la habitación continua y fue entonces que decidió salir de su escondite, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y al percatarse que nadie le veía trepo hábilmente por uno de los postes de madera hasta llegar a las vigas del techo. Llego hasta la parte donde estaban los cuartos y con cuidado levanto una de las viejas tablas que estaba sobrepuesta entre el marco de la puerta y el techo de roca del salón, el espacio era pequeño pero perfecto para él, deslizo su cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no caer al suelo, a gatas avanzo un par de metros y se sostuvo con ambas piernas dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia abajo, con su mano derecha sostenía su casco mientras sus ojos esmeralda observaban con intriga a la joven que yacía en la cama de madera, recostada boca abajo y con su espalda cubierta con gruesas pieles, en medio de la penumbra solo podía ver una parte de su rostro, su cara estaba pálida y su cabello seboso y sin brillo. No recordaba haberla visto antes pero su cara se le hacía conocida. Durante la noche anterior escucho a Patán y a Eret hablar sobre un grupo de náufragos que encontrado y que aparentemente vagaban sin rumbo, solo dejándose guiar por las corrientes marinas. Mientras cenaban intento sacarle algo de información a su madre acerca del grupo de personas que se alojaban en las habitaciones del gran salón y no en el comedor como todos los demás aldeanos, era bastante extraño que su madre recibiera con los brazos abiertos a un grupo de extraños pero por más que indago, esta solo le dijo que venían de muy lejos y necesitaban descansar.

A veces odiaba que le tratara como un niño, a pesar de tener solo 7 años el ya entendía las cosas como un adulto lo haría o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, era muy inteligente y muy hábil físicamente hablando, se le podía ver trepando y escabulléndose por todos lado, pero en ocasiones usaba su finta de niño pequeño e inocente para zafarse de los castigos y regaños de los demás por meterse en asuntos que bien no eran aptos para niños curiosos como él.

En un movimiento se sentó de nuevo en la viga dejando caer sus pies mientras veía como la joven movía su cabeza levemente y fruncía el entrecejo. Tratando de pensar en una de las muchas razones por las que esa niña estuviera en ese estado tan deplorable, no se percató de un pequeño detalle. Un gruñido le hiso alzar la mirada y se dio cuenta que él no era el único que miraba a la joven.

Un pequeño dragón con escamas de color índigo, le observaba desde una de las vigas contiguas gruñendo y en posición de ataque, el pequeño pelirrojo se acostó sobre la viga sin quitarle la vista de encima y comenzó a retroceder muy despacio, acto seguido el dragón salto al suelo y corrió debajo de la cama para esconderse. El niño observaba atento cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le alerto y vio entonces a Bonnie entrar por esta con una bolsa colgada en su hombro. Esa era la señal para salir de ahí.

…

Bonnie regreso con Ariana y le sorprendió el hecho de encontrarla completamente sola pues la noche anterior tanto Serena como Elvi no parecían querer apartarse de ella ni por un segundo, mientras cambiaba las gasas de su espalda y el trozo de tela de su frente, su mente comenzó a divagar intentando comprender algo de lo que su abuela le había contado y la extraña conversación que había tenido con la esposa del jefe.

 _Astrid se acercó a la puerta donde yacía la joven, el sonido de algo quebrándose la alerto y abrió rápidamente la puerta._

– _¿Está todo bien? – pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí._

– _¡Sí!, quiero decir no… ha ¿por qué habría de estarlo? – rio Bonnie y callo de pronto, se ponía nerviosa con facilidad y llegaba un punto en el que ya no sabía ni lo que decía._

– _Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Bonnie mientras recogía del suelo los pedazos de un tazón de barro._

– _Tranquila, no pasa nada – Astrid se puso de cuclillas para ayudar a la joven._

– _Yo realmente lo siento –_

– _¿Por qué te disculpas, no has hecho nada malo o sí? –_

– _No, no lo creo… es solo que –_

 _Bonnie fue interrumpida por su abuela quien dio tres golpes en el suelo para llamar la atención de ambas, la castaña se levantó rápidamente y su abuela le entrego a Astrid un trozo de papel._

– _Bien creo que ya es hora – dijo mientras terminaba de leer la nota y se dirigía hacia la puerta._

– _¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a su abuela en un tono apenas audible._

 _Gothi negó con la cabeza._

– _Bonnie, ¿podrías esperar afuera un momento por favor? – le pidió Astrid con un evidente nerviosismo en su rostro que le era difícil ocultar._

 _Bonnie no dijo nada y volteo a ver a su abuela y esta le indico que saliera con un movimiento de su bastón._

– _Esta bien, iré… iré a buscar algo de leche, ya regreso – dijo mientras salía de la habitación._

– _Bien, antes que nada debemos asegurarnos de que realmente sea ella – leyó Astrid en voz alta la nota que Gothi le había dado._

 _La anciana le hiso una señal con la mano. – ¿estas lista, tienes la piedra? – le pregunto entre señas. Astrid asintió con la cabeza mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con curioso collar cuya piedra cortada de forma irregular emanaba una hermosa luz purpura al acercarla al cuerpo de la niña. La castaña observaba atentamente desde una pequeña rendija del otro lado puerta asombrada por la rareza de aquella piedra._

Coloco una silla junto a la cama y con ambas manos apoyaba su cara intentado no sucumbir ante el cansancio de su cuerpo por no haber dormido nada la noche anterior se tallo los ojos y bajo estos se comenzaban a notar unas leves marcas negras, soltó un largo bostezo, se incorporó de forma apresurada al escuchar el crujir de la madera, pensando que se trataba de alguna rata que se había colado tomo una de las velas de la mesa y reviso los oscuros rincones del pequeño cuarto, lo escucho de nuevo y ahora parecía venir de debajo de la cama, pego su cara en el frio suelo y coloco la vela a un lado con su tenue luz vio como algo enroscaba su larga cola en una de las patas de la cama de madera. Con un rápido movimiento tomo a la criatura por la cola y la obligo a salir, el pequeño soltó un gruñido y aleteaba con fuerza intentando librarse del agarre de la chica. Bonnie lo tomo con firmeza de las alas con su mano derecha y con su mano libre sobo bajo la barbilla del dragón, ante este acto sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y dejo de forcejear.

– Mmm, que curioso no recuerdo haber visto uno de estos antes – dijo examinando al pequeño dragón.

– ¿Cómo llegaste ahí pequeño? –

…

Aprovechando la inesperada distracción que el dragón le brindo el pelirrojo se escabullo entre las tarimas que dividían los cuartos, estas formaban un estrecho pasillo por el cual debía ir a gatas. Se detuvo al escuchar voces en la habitación de alado, miro por una pequeña apertura y vio a un buen número de personas desconocidas para él, que discutían entre sí.

– La abuela de Bonnie dijo que podría tardar varios días en despertar – dijo Elvi desanimada.

– Además, no sabemos cómo tomara la noticia – comento Abel.

– Ni nosotros lo podemos procesar aun, como se lo diremos – dijo su hermano. La angustia se apodero de los presentes y se miraban entre si temiendo que el "asunto" se les saliera de las manos.

– ¿Quién se lo dirá? – pregunto la señora Amelia.

– No importa quién se lo diga, al final terminara odiándonos a todos por ocultárselo – dijo Serena.

– Lo mejor sería que… –

– Eso en particular es un asunto que no nos concierne tratar, cumplimos con nuestro deber ahora debemos dejar su seguridad en las manos de los jefes, ellos sabrán que hacer – interrumpió el viejo Williams quien se había mantenido en silencio junto a Ericksen.

– ¡Pero Williams! – protesto Abel poniéndose de pie.

– ¿No lo crees así, muchacho? – pregunto ignorándolo y dirigiéndose al pelinegro que estaba a su lado y este asintió enseguida.

– Williams tiene razón, no nos involucremos más en esto, solo lo hará más difícil – dijo Ericksen en un tono seco.

– ¡¿Entonces la dejaremos sola?! – le recrimino Abdul. – ¡Eso es lo que dices! –

– Yo no dije eso idiota, no es mi culpa que no entiendas las cosas como son – contesto el pelinegro que se postraba amenazante frente al gemelo.

– Hermano, por favor no sigas, compórtate – le pidió Elvi.

– Deberías escuchar a tu hermana no querrás perder tu finta de caballero o sí – se burló Abdul retándole con la mirada. – Ericksen el valiente, el más justo el más fuerte y hábil, el comandante favorito de su majestad el rey – hablo casi burlándose.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? tu pequeño saco de porquería – contesto arrastrando las palabras.

– ¿Problema? – Rio – Ninguno, solo aremos lo que usted considere mejor, ¿no es lo que siempre hacemos? Cumplirte tus caprichos –

Ericksen estuvo a punto de hundir su puño en la cara del muchacho, pero fue oportunamente interrumpido.

– ¡Ericksen!... ya fue suficiente, si no se controlan nos meterán a todos en un serio problema – Amelia se interpuso entre los dos que seguían sosteniendo un duelo de miradas. Abel tomo a su hermano y lo sentó de nuevo junto a él, mientras la señora Amelia se llevaba a su hijo al otro lado de la habitación.

– Ustedes dos no son más que un dolor de cabeza – dijo Serena. – En vez de pelear, deberían pensar en lo que aremos con Ariana –

– Nos quedaremos con ella, y no le diremos nada hasta que llegue el momento adecuado – Williams remoto la palabra mirando severamente a los protagonistas de la escena anterior. – Quedo claro – Abdul asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y después de unos segundos de silencio Ericksen hablo recuperando su postura.

– Más que sus súbditos, ahora debemos ser una familia para ella, es lo único que podemos hacer, lo que está por venir no será nada fácil para ella – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su madre. – Ni para nosotros – prosiguió. –Dudo mucho que esa rata miserable de Fridtjof y sus bastardos seguidores desistan en la búsqueda, tarde o temprano sabrán que venimos aquí y cruzaran el canal para buscarnos –

– Por ahora Berk es el lugar más seguro para nosotros, pero ¿que pasara si se niegan a ayudarnos?– pregunto Elvi.

– No se preocupen por eso yo me hare cargo, hablare con el jefe en cuanto regrese, Astrid aseguro que el podrá ayudarnos con eso – hablo Williams intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la silueta de una joven de cabello corto y claro con un par de ojos color miel se hiso presente, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Bonnie cerrando la puerta tras ella con una mirada seria.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ariana está bien? – pregunto Elvi nerviosa.

– No te preocupes por ella, parece reaccionar bien al brebaje que prepare, solo hay que esperar a que despierte, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí – respondió en un tono serio…

Bonnie salió de la habitación y se topó de frente con el pequeño bribón que escuchaba a escondidas sin ser descubierto, frente a ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? Necesitas algo Es… – no termino la oración pues el niño salió corriendo del lugar después de dedicarle una enorme e inocente sonrisa. Un tanto extrañada y con su cabeza echa una maraña de ideas sin sentido volvió con su paciente, esta permanecía boca abajo como la había dejado, sobre su espalda yacía recostado el escurridizo dragón que había encontrado bajo la cama, tenía la cola enroscada en el brazo de la chica y no pensaba moverse de ahí. Se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda, volvió su mirada y vio como en su cara demacrada se reflejaba el dolor y el miedo que guardaba la joven chica, no pudo evitar sentir pena al pensar que había sido arrancada de su familia y de su hogar y llevaba al más infame sitio jamás conocido.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla mientras la veía dormir profundamente, un sentimiento de empatía nació en ella sin darse cuenta. – No te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar – le prometió mientras sus ojos se cerraba y se acomodaba en la silla. – ¿Quién sabe? tal vez hasta podríamos ser amigas – confeso sucumbiendo ante el sueño.

 **Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

…

Al anochecer Comienza la batalla. Me pierdo en la necesidad Desplegaré mis alas

La ansiedad me ayuda a comprender Que un latido infiel descubre mis dos caras Sientes la maldad.

¿Quieres la verdad? Buscas la leyenda sin pensar.

La noche cae y llega el frío en la oscuridad.

…

 **Capítulo 8. Desertor.**

– Larson el Mitómano y Algot el Terrible, pero que encantadora sorpresa – dijo en un tono burlón oculta entre las tinieblas.

– Y cuéntenme cómo fue que terminaron aquí muchachos – agrego de forma coqueta a los dos hombres que permanecían encadenados de pies y manos, dentro de la oscura celda. Estos solo se limitaron a mirar a la jovencita que permanecía oculta entre las sombras que producía la casi extinta antorcha, esta les veía con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

– Que estas mirando, acaso se te perdió algo mocosa – escupió uno de ellos poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los barrotes de hierro.

– Bueno – rio. – Se podría decir que ya encontré lo que estaba buscando – respondió divertida.

– Deja de burlarte de nosotros mocosa o hare que te arrepientas – le advirtió.

– Enserio, piensas intimidarme con esa cara tan fea y su cabezota calva – continuo burlándose.

– En cuanto salga de aquí me asegurare de desfigurar esa carita de muñeca que tienes y veremos quien ríe al final – sentencio.

– Ha, salir de ahí… ustedes no irán a ningún lado, a menos que yo lo ordene – dejo acercándose a la celda y en un tono serio. – Entendiste cabezón – dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante mientras le mostraba una pequeña llave que colgaba de su cinturón de cuero.

– ¿Pero quién te has creído? Tu mocosa insolente – decía tratando de alcanzar a la jovencita que le miraba divertida.

– Quieres dejar de jugar, seguirle el juego solo te hace ver patético e infantil – dijo el otro hombre que permanecía sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Ya lo escuchaste niña! Así que largarte – exclamo el primero.

– Idiota… hablaba contigo Algot – bufo molesto y se irguió amenazante ante la joven que se reía por debajo. – Entonces, ¿eres tú? – pregunto.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y tomo una moneda de oro que colgaba junta a la llave que había robado hace unos minutos, la coloco frente a ellos y hablo. – No esperaba verlos juntos aquí, no se habla bien de ustedes cuando de trabajar juntos se trata –

– A veces hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios por la causa – respondió Larson mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su compañero.

– Como sea – respondió el otro rodando los ojos. – ¿Y bien, cual es el plan mocosa? –

– Les daré los detalles después, por ahora deban quedarse aquí mientras terminó con los preparativos –

Larson le miro desconfiado. – Si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí, es posible que nos envíen a la isla de los Marginados –

– Ya me hice cargo de eso, no tienen por qué preocuparse – aseguro dando la vuelta para irse.

– Una cosa más niña, Harlan te estará observando, así te sugiero que no hagas nada que le moleste a Drago – advirtió Algot con una sonrisa burlona.

– No tengo problema con eso – contesto la rubia despreocupada devolviendo el gesto. Un eco metálico resonó por todo el lugar alertando al trio de cazadores.

– Parece que ya te descubrieron – se burló Larson.

– Eso no va a pasa, vendré pronto por ustedes… no se metan en problemas – dijo a modo de despedida al salir corriendo con un cuchillo en la mano.

– ¡Gloria al héroe y muerte al traidor!, no lo olvides Dyre – le grito Algot a la silueta de la chica que desaparecía en la oscuridad.

– Realmente crees que sea de fiar – pregunto Algot a su compañero.

– Esa niña ingenua quiere proteger a su hermano y hará lo que sea para cumplir su objetivo, incluso traicionar a su gente – respondió Larson sentándose de nuevo en el frio suelo.

– Parece que la conoces bien –

– Claro que sí, yo mate a sus padres, la he observado desde entonces a ella y a su hermano – declaro cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. – claro que ella no lo sabe –

– Y que harás si se entera, eso no pondría en riesgo la misión, si se arrepiente y le cuenta todo al defensor de dragones – le cuestiono.

– Eso no importa, de cualquier forma Drago ordeno que nos deshiciéramos de ella en cuanto capturemos a los hijos del jefe –

La rubia avanzaba con sigilo por los estrechos pasillo del calabozo que era iluminado por las antorchas esparcidas en todo el lugar, temía que alguien la hubiese visto hablar con los reos, sus manos temblaban pero debía parecer fuerte ante ellos, solo así la dejarían seguir trabajando para los cazadores a los cuales aborrecía incluso aún más que a los mismo jinetes de dragón. Sus músculos se tensaron al ver como una sombra cruzo rápidamente frente a ella, apretó con fuerza el mango de la daga y corrió detrás del intruso, llego hasta un callejón sin salida y suspiro aliviada al ver a un grupo de terrores nocturnos jugando con varillas de metal y un trozo viejo de tela. Salió del lugar asegurándose de no ser vista y se dirigió donde su adorado Gronkle le esperaba pacientemente.

…

En los establos se podía ver a Helge y a Ryden limpiando el desastre que habían causado, Helge reía discretamente al ver a los jinetes y sus dragones cubiertos de fango y pescado podrido, si tan solo su padre estuviera presente, seguro estaría orgulloso de él, pensaba mientras su primo le reprochaba por haberlo metido en ese lio. Trent aburrido pero satisfecho, escuchaba los sermones de su abuela mientras limpiaba a Rena, una joven Furia Nocturna hembra, quien a su vez le miraba con desdén.

Helge y Trent se las ingeniaron para colocar una docena de canastas llenas de basura y lodo sobre las vigas del recinto, Ryden por su parte tenía que llevar a la dragona de escamas negras hasta los establos para que Trent pudiera llevar a cabo su venganza. La lluvia de desperdicio cayó sobre la pobre Rena que paseaba por el lugar pavoneándose orgullosa como siempre lo hacía. Algunos jinetes y sus dragones también terminaron llenos de mugre. Trent se plantó frente a ella y se inclinó un poco hasta estar frente a frente y con una sonrisa burlona y en un tono sedoso le dijo – Estamos a mano –

...

El sol se había ocultado hace ya varios minutos y Harald y su familia se despedía de Astrid y de su hijo, agradeciendo las atenciones y el haberles permitido quedarse en la isla por un par de días y prometiendo volver antes de las heladas para reabastecer a la isla con más provisiones.

Trent observaba a los tres barcos perderse en el horizonte hasta que la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos. – Vamos, busquemos a tu hermano y a la abuela para que podamos cenar todos juntos – dijo animada mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.

Trent volvió la vista hacia el vasto océano que se sumergía en las tinieblas de la noche. – Yo… no tengo mucha hambre, los buscare después – dijo sin voltear a verla.

– Está bien, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo afuera, empieza a hacer frio y podrías resfriarte – le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

– No te preocupes, te veré después – respondió intentando sonreír mientras su madre se alejaba.

Se sentó en el borde del muelle, cerró los ojos y disfrutaba de la brisa marina que bañaba su cara, saco de su chaleco la nota que le había quitado a su madre junto a un medallón de plata adornado con una piedra preciosa que fue cortada con gran precisión y acomodada a tal grado que asemejaba a la figura de un Furia Nocturna y al reverso de este tenía grabado su nombre. – _Trent Haddck_ – leía y releía pasando sus dedos sobre los bordes del collar.

(– No tiene caso que lo esperes, el no vendrá… escuche decir a tu madre, que Hipo tenía una importante misión –) dijo una Nadder de escamas azuladas que permanecía detrás de él.

– Ya sé que no vendrá – contesto cortante. – tiene mejores cosas que hacer, ¿no? –

(– Lo siento, no era mi intención –) se disculpó apenada.

– No, yo lo siento Tormenta no debí hablarte así – se excusó acariciando la cabeza del dragón.

Guardo el papel en su chaleco y colgó el medallón en su cuello, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro y se marchó del lugar con Tormenta siguiéndolo de cerca.

(– Quita esa cara, mejor vallamos a cenar –) sugirió la dragona.

– Tal vez después, antes quiero ir otro lugar –

(– Bien, entonces vamos –)

– ¿No tiene que volver con mamá? – le cuestión al ver que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo.

(–Estará bien, además parece que Rena sigue enojada contigo y no puedes ir tu solo por ahí –) contesto agachándose a la altura del chico. (– Vamos sube –)

– Sabes que no puedo montar dragones – dijo siguiendo su camino.

(–No dije que iríamos volando –) insistió. Trent no protesto más y subió al lomo del dragón.

(– ¿Y bien a dónde vamos? –) pregunto mientras comenzaba a correr.

– Ve hacia el bosque – le ordeno. – visitaremos a un amigo –

…

– Encontrarte lo que buscabas, abuelo – pregunto Peter al hombre de cabello cano que observaba la isla de Berk perderse a lo lejos.

– Si – contesto segundos después.

– Y no me dirás que es – dijo con un puchero y el viejo rio.

– Hace exactamente dos semanas Helvíti sufrió un brutal ataque –

– Helvíti – dijo para sí mismo. – ¿Te refieres a la prisión? – su abuelo asintió y continúo hablando.

– Ese lugar tiene la mala fama de traficar personas para venderlas como esclavos, ello nunca cruzan han cruzado la frontera, pero los atacantes provienen de este lado del canal –

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto.

El viejo sonrió socarramente. – Porque, fueron dragones – dijo casi susurrando.

– Y que con eso los dragones no son exclusivos del norte, los hay por todas partes, no – respondió dudando de la veracidad de las palabras de su abuelo.

– Mi querido muchacho – dijo compasivo. – En el archipiélago Dreki no hay dragones, no los ha habido en siglos – dijo caminando hacia su camarote dejando al joven con más dudas que respuestas tras él.

* * *

 **Isla Middle.**

El archipiélago Dreki consta de 6 islas en total, todas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho del territorio. Steinbrot, la más cercana al archipiélago barbárico, y la única que no se rige bajo las leyes de la isla Middle.

Middle era el centro de todo, una isla de gran tamaño e innumerables riquezas naturales y la primera en ser colonizada por el clan Bemberg y ha sido gobernada por ellos desde hace poco más de 400 años. Las otras islas Mistur, Hellir, Undur y Villtum, son gobernadas por sus respectivos reyes, que en su memento fueron elegidos de entre familias nobles por el clan Bemberg y también pueden ser destituidos por estos. Jurando lealtad ante la corona de Middle gobiernan bajo el mando de los actuales gobernantes de la isla madre, la Reina Adara y su esposo el Rey Aarón de Bemberg.

Una mañana más llego para los habitantes de Pueblo Luna, teñida de una profunda tristeza y soledad desde el día de la tragedia. Dos meses y medio habían pasado desde el último ataque de los mercenarios de Fridtjof Frank, el autonombrado rey de la isla Steinbrot. Durante este último casi medio pueblo fue consumido por un gran incendio que se extendió rápidamente sin que los aldeanos lo pudiesen evitar, este sirvió de distracción para burlar a los guardias del Rey que custodiaban los caminos para llegar al pueblo donde se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración, al final se contaron más de 50 personas heridas, 47 fallecidas y un poco más de 165 desaparecidas, entre ellas las princesa herederas de la isla Middle y la isla Undur.

Ana paseaba entre los jardines interiores del castillo, esperando a que su padre saliera de la gran biblioteca donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión con el equipo de búsqueda que trabajaba a marchas forzadas para encontrar a su hermana menor. La culpa por no poder ayudarla le atormentaba desde aquel trágico día, apenas comía y por las noches el sueño se le iba mientras pasaba las largas horas preguntándose donde y como estaría su pequeña niña, había perdido peso, su piel estaba pálida y su rostro se miraba demacrado, sus ojos azules habían perdido ese brillo lleno de vida que le caracterizaba. Ella tuvo mucha suerte de sobrevivir, en medio de la huida se había separado de Ariana y desesperada corría por el bosque con los mercenarios pisándole los talones hasta que su prometido y algunos guardias del castillo la encontraron.

Se sentó al pie la fuente principal adornada por hermosas flores azules, con su mira perdida en el vacío y la tristeza que le inundaba dejo caer, una vez más las lágrimas que surgían al sentirse pequeña e inútil.

Su madre le miraba desde el segundo piso, sin una expresión clara en su rostro y perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

– Adara – escucho la voz de su esposo que le llamaba en un toco bajo para no sobresaltarla. Ella solo se limitó a contestar con un "mmm" sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

– Te ves demasiado despreocupada pese a la situación que vivimos – le reprocho avanzando hasta ella.

– Debemos actuar con cautela, si ambos sobre actuamos la situación las cosas podrían salirse de control – dijo dándose la vuelta y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– Más bien parece que no te importa el hecho de que nuestra hija haya sido secuestrada por Fridtjof y sus malditos rufianes – recrimino subiendo el tono de voz.

– Aun no tenemos la certeza de que ellos se las llevaron – contestos en el mismo tono.

– De qué demonios hablas, todo es más que claro, por alguna razón Ariana estaba en el pueblo y en cuanto la vieron decidieron llevársela, Ana nos lo dijo, ¡¿Por qué mentiría nuestra hija?¡ – vocifero.

– De haberse quedado aquí esto jamás habría pasado – soltó exasperada sin saber bien lo que decía.

– De haberla cuidado mejor ella no se habría ido, ¡Maldita sea, eres su madre!, si la trataras igual que a Ana las cosas serian diferente, ¿no crees? – le reprocho.

– ¡Aarón!... ¿Por qué te empeñas en complicar más las cosas? – soltó en un grito.

– ¿De veras lo hago? – pregunto sarcástico.

– Sabes lo difícil que es ocultarle a toda una nación el hecho de que su futura gobernante desapareció sin dejar rastro y encima la princesa de Undur también corrió con la misma suerte –

– Si ya no puedes con el peso de tu deber creo que ya es hora de que alguien más se ocupe de tu puesto – dijo tomándola por los hombros y viéndole a la cara. – Cédeme el control total del reino, yo buscare a "MI HIJA" y me ocupare del reino, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada… podrás vivir tranquila, mi querida esposa –

– No puedo hacer eso, no ahora que mi reputación pende de un hilo, no ahora que todos cuestionan mí capacidad para gobernar, resolveré esto y les demostrare a todos que soy una digna descendiente del clan Bemberg – dijo muy segura de sí misma, su esposo comenzó a reír de una forma estrepitosa y se dio la vuelta para volver por donde había llegado.

– No podemos borrar el pasado amada mía y la deshonra que has traído a tu familia no la podrás borrar jamás, además no es la primera vez que pones en duda tus capacidades de liderazgo, mi dulce flor de venecianilla – dijo dándole la espalda a ella.

Se dirigió hasta el marco de la puerta y antes de irse agrego. – y llama al médico Ana no sé nada bien –

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto apresuradamente al ver que se alejaba.

– A buscar a mi hija – respondió sin voltear a verla.

La reina Adara apretó los puños con fuerza y una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

– Sería mejor… para todo si no regresara – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y llena de rabia. – Idiota porque me tratas así –

Ana se lazo a los brazos de su padre al verlo aparecer en el patio, el acariciaba su cabello castaño y la estrechaba cariñosamente tratando de consolarla.

– Padre – balbuceo. – ¿Tienen noticias de ella? – pregunto apresuradamente.

Él le sonrió.

– Anda ve a comer algo, he ordenado a los cocineros que preparen todos tus platillos favoritos –

– Padre – le llamo en un susurro.

– Ya no te preocupes, te prometo que muy pronto volverás a ver a tu hermana, manzanita – dijo mientras besaba su frente y la acurrucaba en su pecho.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días después de la llegada de los náufragos y la salud de Ariana no había mejorado, sus heridas apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar y la fiebre seguía robándole el sueño a Bonnie quien se desvivía atendiendo a la joven procurando que no muriera. La castaña de cabello corto cenaba en silencio de frente a la puerta de su paciente pensando en la suerte que tenía, dejaron a su cuidado a una moribunda niña y si llegaba a perecer… no quería ni imaginar lo que le harían, esa niña no era cualquier vagabunda y ahora su vida estaba en sus manos.

Las pesadas puertas del gran salón se abrieron y los gemelos Torton hicieron acto de presencia.

– _Ya llegaron_ – pensó.

Astrid y Patapez se acercaron rápidamente a ellos tras intercambiar un par de palabras salieron del lugar, no había señales del jefe de Berk desde hace varios días y los gemelos habían sido enviados de vuelta por el sin razón aparente. Bonnie se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación de Ariana al ver a Trent y a sus amigos acercarse a ella. Trent la vio alejarse y suspiro derrotado hace varios días que lo estaba evitando y no entendía la razón, Helen lo tomo del brazo y dijo – Vamos ahí hay una mesa libre – el solo se dejó guiar sin apartar la vista de la puerta por la que había entrado Bonnie, mientras el resto del grupo los seguía.

Bonnie recargo su espalda en la puerta y suspiro.

– Es mejor así – se dijo así misma y alzo la vita para ver a la joven que movía levemente la cabeza.

– Ana – susurro la niña. Bonnie se acercó y coloco su mano sobre su frente.

– Genial ya está delirando – dijo preocupada.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
